Every Second
by sukidesuuu
Summary: AU. Bagian Tujuh. / Jika satu detik mereka dirundung bahagia, di detik berikutnya bisa saja diruntuhkan oleh sebuah kesedihan tak berdasar. Satu detik begitu memiliki, bisa saja di detik berikutnya merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat besar. Karena mereka adalah remaja dan perlahan akan menjadi dewasa di setiap detiknya./ Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Sebelumnya saya mau mengingatkan; tolong jangan ditiru ya, pemikiran-pemikiran di bawah ini. Setau saya, zona remaja jepang dan kita beda banget kan? Dan ini setelah saya mengamati beberapa manga *cailah* lingkup remajanya hampir sebagian besar menyangkut pautkan dengan 'itu'. Jadi saya minta maaf bagi yang keberatan. Dan hal ini juga berpengaruh ke konflik di depannya soalnya . Harap di maklum ya, ini Rate M multichapter perdana saya. Dan saya yakin kekurangannya masih banyak di sana sini. Jadi DLDR aja ya XD. /banyak omong. Oke, langsung saja. Happy reading._

…

Seorang wanita paruh baya beriris hijau baru saja meletakan nampan yang berisi satu teko _ocha_ panas beserta dua cangkir kecil di atas meja. Kemudian, disusul oleh sang gadis bersurai merah muda yang baru saja menampakan diri dari pintu dapur. Gadis itu main menghambur ke arah meja sembari menuang _ocha_ ke dalam cangkir. Mata hijau sang gadis mengerling ke arah wanita paru baya yang memiliki warna mata yang serupa dengannya. Dan satu tangannya yang tengah sibuk memegang gagang cangkir, kini dia dekatkan pada bibirnya.

" **Laki-laki** itu tidak pulang lagi, Bu?—AW!" Cangkirnya dia letakan dengan satu sentakan dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang megap-megap. "Itu panas sekali!"

"Tidak sabar sih." Wanita paru baya itu mendudukan diri sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putrinya. Mata hijaunya disipitkan. "Laki-laki itu Ayahmu, Sakura. Biar bagaimana pun kau harus menghormatinya."

"Oke, redaksionalnya kuganti kalau begitu." Sakura memiringkan senyum masam. " **Dia** tidak pulang—lagi?"

"Ayah." Mebuki Haruno—sang ibu kembali mengoreksi. Wanita itu berdiri mengambil sesuatu di lemari makan tak jauh dari jangkauan. Dan tak lama, dia kembali membawa sepiring kecil makanan manis—kue _dango_ —ke atas meja.

"Yeah, Ayah. " Tangan Sakura mengambil satu tusuk _dango_ dengan tidak sabaran. Dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. "Repot sekali hanya untuk memanggil **orang itu**. Padahal sebutan itu 'kan cuma di status saja."

Mebuki tertawa geli. "Itu menyakiti hati Ibu lho, Sakura."

"Maaf-maaf." Gadis itu nyengir setelah berhasil mengunyah dango hingga habis. Kemudian berdiri dan menghadapkan diri di punggung sang ibu. Memeluknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Ibu lho ya." kecupan kini mendarat di salah satu pipi sang ibu. "Aku mau keluar dulu ya Bu, mau cari angin."

"Tidak belajar? Sebentar lagi ujian 'kan? Pikirkan pilihan universitasmu, Sakura."

Gadis yang baru saja melepas pelukan dan hendak melangkah itu terdiam sejenak. "Masalah itu, Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Aku tadi sudah belajar seharian. Bosan. O, iya jangan kunci pintu ya, Bu. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh."

Langkah gadis musim semi itu kembali berpijak walau suara lenguhan sang ibu serupa, "dasar anak itu!" terdengar di telinganya. Dia menghela napas kecil mengingat ucapan ibunya barusan. Tentang universitas ya? Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemana dia setelah SMA ini. Kalau masuk universitas pun biaya dari mana? **Laki-laki** itu? Jangan bercanda!

Sakura mendecih kecil.

Membuka pintu kediaman dengan tidak bersemangat, tiba-tiba mata hijaunya melotot mendapati seseorang di balik pintu yang mampu membuatnya nyaris pingsan di tempat.

"Ka-kau? Kenapa bisa?!"

…

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

[tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

Warning: AU. OOC. Multichapter. Pembahasan yang 'dewasa' Etc.

Rate-M

.

.

 **EVERY SECOND**

— _kemanapun kau pergi, tempatmu kembali hanyalah aku.—_

.

.

.

 **Bagian Pertama**

" **Kau** selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku coba? Sekarang juga sudah pukul berapa? Besok kita sekolah dan aku sangat keberatan dengan kehadiranmu sekarang ini. Apalagi kau datang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak henti-hentinya berceloteh panjang setelah mengajak sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian santai itu menjauh dari rumahnya. Di dalam kukungan langit yang telah menggelap, di bawah pesonanya bintang gemintang, mereka bersisian merasakan dingin angin malam.

"Sekarang kutanya, ponselmu mana?" Pemuda itu tak mau kalah bersuara. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada dengan raut wajahnya yang nampak masam. "Kaupikir aku kesini tanpa mengubungimu?"

Sakura Haruno—gadis itu—memukul jidatnya sendiri. Menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemuda dengan bibir yang mengembangkan cengiran dan jari yang membentuk huruf v ke udara.

"Hehe maaf ya, aku lupa. Ponselku tadi di kamar." Tanpa dosa, wajah gadis itu kembali cerah setelah sekian lama menggerutu. "Jangan marah. Itu karena aku khawatir, bodoh. Kau kesini naik bus?"

"Hn." Kedua tangan pemuda itu dimasukan dalam kantung celana.

Sakura menghentikan laju kakinya. Menghadapkan diri ke arah pemuda itu yang juga ikut menghentikan langkah dengan oniks gelapnya yang terarah pada Sakura.

"Kau itu jenius yang bodoh sekali tahu! Nanti kau pulang naik apa? Pasti yang tadi itu bus terakhir 'kan?" Nada Suara Sakura nampak menyiratkan kemarahan. Tapi, gerak tubuhnya tidaklah demikian. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh pemuda itu begitu saja. "Pasti kesepian lagi ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun, dekapan di tubuhnya semakin mengerat. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Merengkuhnya, memberikan kenyamanan yang dia punya.

Ialah Sasuke Uchiha.

Kekasih dari Sakura. Pemuda cuek yang banyak digandrungi perempuan-perempuan di sekolah. Tampan, kaya, dan terlihat tanpa cela. Memiliki banyak mantan kekasih dan Sakura adalah kekasih yang kesekian dalam hidup pemuda itu. Entahlah. Dan berharap dia bisa menjadi yang terakhir.

Sasuke hidup dalam keluarga yang lebih dari berkecukupan. Ayahnya pemilik Uchiha Corporation dan Ibunya seorang sosialita yang banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar sana. Itachi Uchiha—kakaknya sama sibuknya dengan sang ayah. Memegang beberapa perusahaan Uchiha dan jarang ada di rumah. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke yang hidup dalam bergelimangan harta merasa kesepian. Sering bergonta-ganti pacar demi mengisi kekosongan. Meski rentang jadiannya tidak mencapai satu minggu.

Tapi dengan Sakura, entah kenapa bisa bertahan lebih lama dari itu. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda berujung kesana. Sakura juga tak habis pikir, bagaimana Sasuke bisa bertahan dengannya. Meski Sakura selalu merasa nyaman-nyaman saja di dekat pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak malu memelukku di sini?"

"Tidak. Sepi sih." Sakura kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu sejenak. Mencium wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu dan dia suka. Kemudian, dia memundurkan wajahnya meski tubuh keduanya masih bersidekap.

Oniks gelap itu menyeret emerald di hadapannya. Dalam bisu, kedua manik berwarna kontras itu saling bersinggungan. Memancarkan sesuatu yang saling menarik; menjerat. Dan tak butuh waktu lama saat sang Uchiha muda sudah memajukan wajahnya. Menubrukan napasnya dengan napas Sakura, dan menempelkan bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Melumatnya begitu dalam, memagutnya penuh kelembutan. Membuat emerald di hadapannya yang perlahan tapi pasti terpejam menikmati alur yang dia mainkan.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, Sasuke sudah melepas pagutannya dan mendengus geli melihat wajah memerah Sakura sekarang.

"Ayo kita berciuman lagi." Sasuke menggoda Sakura dengan memajukan wajahnya kembali persis di depan wajah gadis itu.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Sakura mendorong wajah pemuda itu dan menghentakan kakinya sembari mengambil langkah cepat. Dia mendudukan diri pada salah satu tempat yang terlihat seperti saung berada di tengah taman untuk anak-anak dekat kediaman Sakura. Duduk di anak tangga ketiga.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sisi gadis itu. Mata hitamnya dia arahkan lurus-lurus.

"Kau nanti pulangnya bagaimana, Sasuke? Ini sudah," gadis itu menarik lengan Sasuke dan menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, "jam sepuluh malam."

"Kenapa? Khawatir?" Sasuke bertanya santai walau arah matanya tetap dia pandangkan lurus-lurus.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Mana ada bus di jam ini." Sakura menampakan raut khawatir. "Atau, mau menginap di tempatku saja?"

"Ada Ibumu ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kau di rumah sendirian." Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga saung. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Kemudian, gadis musim semi itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Kembali, penciumannya dihinggapi wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku untuk melakukan 'itu' sama seperti waktu lalu?"

"Heh, kau pintar membaca pikiranku."

"Dasar mesum!" Sakura memukul lengan pemuda itu kini cemberut. "Apa di otak lelaki hanya ada hal semacam 'itu'? Aku belum siap."

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kau tahu, lelaki punya alasan kenapa terkadang memikirkan hal semacam itu. " Sasuke mencoba mengoreksi apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir gadis itu. "Dengan melakukannya, lelaki yakin wanita yang dicintainya memang benar-benar mencintainya. Dengan melakukan itu, berarti laki-laki itu benar-benar serius dengan hubungan yang tengah dijalani bersama gadisnya."

Sakura terdiam. Kepalanya mendadak terangkat dan membiarkan matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Kali ini hening menyambangi mereka. Hanya terdengar detikan dari arloji Sasuke dan suara jangkrik yang bersembunyi di kesemakan.

"…kalau begitu, kau juga sudah melakukan semua itu dengan mantan-mantanmu 'kan?" suara Sakura yang terdengar nyaris serak mengudara kembali.

Tidak lagi ada suara selama beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya—

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan mereka."

Sakura terkejut. Bola matanya seperti mau melompat. Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Satu pun, tidak pernah?"

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya masih diarahkan lurus-lurus tanpa menatap ke arah Sakura. Semula, Sakura yang tampilan wajahnya nyaris cerah itu kini kembali dirundung kekecewaan.

"Bohong ya?" Sakura menghela napas sembari tertawa paksa. "Hahahaha bodoh sekali, Sakura. Gampang sekali untuk dibodohi."

Gadis itu langsung menunduk. Menatap kedua pahanya yang berbalut celana tidur dengan kedua tangannya yang jemari-jemarinya saling bergerak gelisah di sana. Ah, lagipula seharusnya Sakura sadar kalau ini risikonya berpacaran dengan lelaki itu.

"Pinjam tanganmu." Sasuke mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah gadis itu.

Sakura masih terdiam. Tidak menanggapi dan tidak pula mengulurkan tangannya. Jemari-jemarinya masih sibuk merangkai satu dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik salah satu tangan gadis itu sembari menggegamnya erat. Ekspresinya melembut dan tangan gadis itu ditempelkannya pada sisi wajahnya.

"Sakura."

Dipanggil dengan nada yang tidak biasa, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya. Menemukan wajah yang selalu menampilkan raut stoik itu, melembut menatapnya. Matanya menatap dalam emeraldnya dan mampu membuat kata-kata Sakura tertelan dalam lidah tanpa sanggup membalas panggilan lelaki itu padanya.

"Jangan sekalipun meninggalkanku."

Mata Sakura kembali membulat. Hal tak biasa yang lelaki itu tunjukan sekarang, mampu mencarutmarutkan sesuatu yang mendesak dadanya. Perasaan sakit yang tadi begitu kentara, perlahan meluruh dan menguap entah kemana. Sesuatu yang senang muncul di dadanya dan sensasi aneh di perutnya muncul tiba-tiba.

Mata hijau yang sempat menampilkan tatapan tidak percaya, kali ini ikut melembut. Kemudian, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya dan tangannya ikut menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke."

Dan kesalahpahaman kecil itu pun menguap entah kemana. Karena di detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah kembali memagut bibir gadis itu dengan kelembutan yang dia punya.

.

Ah, lagi-lagi.

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Karin Uzumaki dan Tenten. Mereka membicarakan masalah 'itu' lagi di depannya pada waktu istirahat. Seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya dan berujung dengan pertanyaan kapan Sakura akan 'melakukannya' dengan Sasuke.

"Aku belum siap." Sakura selalu menjawab demikian tapi Karin, gadis keras kepala itu selalu menyangga ucapannya. Selalu bisa membalikan ucapannya.

"Itu berarti kau masih meragukan Sasuke 'kan? Payah." Karin kembali memakan _sandwich_ tuna yang merupakan bekalnya. Seperti tanpa dosa mengatakan hal yang membuat Sakura terdiam seketika.

Ragu ya?

Jika dipikir-pikir mungkin pernyataan Karin ada benarnya. Sudah beberapa waktu Sasuke memintanya, tapi Sakura selalu menolak dengan perkataan yang sama. _Belum siap_. Padahal, kalau saja gadis lain yang mendapat tawaran seperti itu, Sakura yakin seratus persen kalau gadis lain itu akan mengiyakan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Sebetulnya, ada sesuatu yang cukup mengusik Sakura. Dia berpacaran dengan lelaki itu tanpa kedekatan apapun pada mulanya. Dia hanya sering bersama-sama selama kelas tiga ini karena mereka di kelas yang sama. Tapi, entah kenapa secara ajaib laki-laki itu langsung menyatakan cinta padanya secara terang-terangan. Pertama kali, Sakura menolaknya. Karena Sakura pikir semua itu hanya main-main mengingat lelaki itu senang berganti-ganti wanita sebelumnya. Tapi ketika lelaki itu menyatakan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura menerimanya karena melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari tatapannya. Meski Sakura sudah tahu sejak awal, walau bukan dia seorang gadis yang pernah merasa di 'spesial' kan oleh sang Uchiha muda itu, tapi dia mau mencoba. Dan berakhir dengan perasaan yang tidak pernah dia duga akan seperti ini.

Mencintai pemuda itu begitu dalam hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan.

Hanya saja, Sakura selalu merasa sulit menebak seluruh isi hati pemuda itu. Ada sesuatu yang seperti sengaja pemuda itu tutup-tutupi dan tidak Sakura ketahui tentang pemuda itu. Tapi, Sakura mencoba untuk percaya bahwa Sasuke sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya nanti. Entahlah, meski tidak tahu apa.

"…ra, Sakura."

Sakura terkesiap menyadari gadis keturunan cina yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ucapan Karin jangan dipikirkan." Tenten—gadis itu—terlihat seperti mencoba menenangkan dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Kalau belum siap itu wajar kok. Dulu juga aku seperti itu awalnya. Di bulan ke lima pacaran, baru deh. Hehe."

"Iya, maaf Sakura." Karin kali ini menampakan raut tidak enak hati. "Aku paham perasaanmu. Mengingat perjalanan cinta sang Cassanova yang malang melintang dengan gadis-gadis, pasti itu 'kan yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Hei, hei, aku tadi cuma tiba-tiba terpikirkan hal lain kok." Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Dia kembali melahap kotak bekalnya yang sudah cukup lama dia anggurkan. "Dan aku memang belum siap saja. Bukan karena apa-apa."

Karin dan Tenten yang nyaris ingin tersenyum lega, mendadak membeku. Sakura yang kembali menggeluti makanannya dengan suka cita itu, kini justru keheranan memandangi kedua temannya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kenapa sih? Itu yang berada di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Hoi," Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Kalian kenapa?"

Karin dan Tenten menggeleng-geleng kaku. Tapi, Sakura yang masih mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti, kini menoleh. Dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya sembari menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu dengan buku catatan dalam genggaman.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, bodoh."

Dan pemuda itu menghambur pergi setelahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

O, jadi karena dia.

EH? BERARTI DIA DENGAR YA?! Sakura memekik dalam hati dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

.

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar, mampu mengalihkan perhatian sang pemilik ruang yang kini menatap kesal. Mata birunya berkilat menantang walau dengusan menyebalkan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Brengsek kau Teme!" Pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata seteduh langit itu menggerutu. "Untung aku sedang tidak bersama cewekku."

Sasuke yang merupakan sang pelaku utama, tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Dia hanya berjalan ke arah kasur berukuran besar dan menidurkan dirinya tanpa izin oleh sang pemilik. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di atas kasur.

"Aku menginap di sini, Dobe."

Naruto Namikaze—pemuda itu—melotot. Melempar bantalan sofa kecil di dalam kamarnya yang megahnya minta ampun. Mirip-mirip dengan kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau membawa cewekku besok. Jangan membatalkan acara janjianku begitu saja dong." Naruto yang tadi sibuk dengan ponsel di atas sofa, mendekat. Ikut naik ke atas ranjang persis di sebelah Sasuke. Terduduk dengan kaki di silangkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku menginap pokoknya." Sasuke keras kepala. Suara yang tertahan karena wajahnya masih mendekap bantal itu mampu membuat Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

Kalau sudah begitu, apapun yang laki-laki itu mau pasti harus di dapatkan. Apapun. Bagaimana pun. Dan dalam kondisi apapun. Mengingat satu-satunya sahabat yang mengenal baik luar dalam pemuda itu sejak kecil hingga kini hanyalah dia seorang saja, Naruto—meski kini mereka di SMA yang tidak sama. Apalagi melihat wajah sahabatnya itu yang lebih kusut dari biasanya.

"Kenapa—" Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. Wajahnya kini terarah pada plafon kamar Naruto. Meneliti dan seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Ucapannya yang terputus dibiarkannya menggantung. "—hm."

"Kenapa apanya?" Naruto yang mendengar dirundung rasa penasaran. Mata birunya menatap wajah stoik pemuda itu yang sedikit terselip _kekecewaan?_ "Jangan membuatku penasaran, Teme sialan!"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Tubuhnya bergerak lagi dan kali ini menyamping. Membelakangi Naruto. Bisa dilihat dalam tampilan matanya, hanya ada lemari lima pintu di depan sana dan dinding berwarna kuning cerah yang mampu menyilaukan mata.

 _Ragu, ya?_

Tiba-tiba sebait kata itu mampu membuat dia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hoi, Teme! Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

Hening lagi, hanya sebentar. Karena di detik berikutnya, Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya. "Cewekmu saat kau ajak melakukan 'itu' dia menolak terus-terusan atau langsung menerima?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, mampu membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. "Ka-kau!—" nadanya nampak gugup meski cengiran aneh terpampang di wajahnya. "Kau kenapa menanyakan hal itu sih?"

"Aku minta jawaban. Bukan pertanyaan."

Naruto menengguk ludah. "Me-menolak sih, tapi menolaknya ragu-ragu. Soalnya dia takut, kan baru pertama."

Sasuke kembali membisu. Kali ini dia mengatupkan oniks kelamnya sembari menahan emosinya yang tertahan di dada. Kesal. Marah. Kecewa menggumpal begitu saja. Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa seperti pacar Naruto? Ah, padahal Sasuke hanya ingin meyakinkan perasaan gadis itu kepadanya, setelah dia yakin dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Brengsek! Brengsek!

"Hoi, Teme, jangan-jangan cewekmu menolak kau ajak 'itu' ya?"

Sasuke menengguk ludahnya. Kemudian, mendudukan dirinya sembari mengacak rambutnya yang kini nampak _awut-awutan_ meski tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Naruto melebarkan cengirannya. "Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, kau bisa juga mengajak orang selain **dia** untuk melakukan 'itu'."

Sasuke tiba-tiba membeku. Dunianya terasa seperti terhenti mendengar Naruto membahas sesuatu yang sudah sekian lama dia kubur dalam-dalam. Yang sudah sejak lama dia ke sampingkan dan dia buang jauh-jauh. Dan kini seperti dia kembali menarik ludahnya yang kini dia telan kembali.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal **dia**." Naruto menghentikan cengirannya. "Aku ada berita untukmu, Teme."

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan justru beranjak melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai. Membuat Naruto kini justru menatapnya keheranan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas. "Minum." Dan dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pintu kamar yang baru saja dia buka. Tapi, baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah melewati ambang pintu, niatan itu urung dia lakukan. Karena suara Naruto yang berikutnya—

"—kau harus tahu, **dia** akan pindah ke sekolahmu, Teme. Aku juga baru tahu dari adik kelasku yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara Naruto membahas hal yang sama lagi. Cukup lama berdiri kaku; seperti tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakan. Bahkan, bisa dilihat kalau bahunya kini menegang. Hanya saja, dia kini menarik senyum miring sembari menoleh singkat ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak enak hati.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli." Nadanya agak tajam walau seperti dicoba sedatar mungkin.

Dan persis ketika senyumannya meluntur dan kakinya kembali menjejak melewati ambang pintu, suara pintu yang menutup keras—

 **BRAK!**

—mampu membuat Naruto membeku seketika.

 _Ah, nampaknya Naruto memberitahukan kabar itu di waktu yang tidak tepat._

.

 **[tsuzuku]**

 **.**

Jangan timpuk saya karena saya update MC baru. Maaf sekali lagi, otak saya di desak dengan adanya ide baru. Makanya saya tumpahkan saja biar nggak mubazir. Untuk Give me a reason dan DL—buat yang ngikutin/kaya ada aja /plak—saya usahakan akan update secepatnya ya, soalnya saya ngetik di sela juga sih sama hal penting yang lain :p dan setiap liat ms. Word buat ngelanjutin, saya langsung nge-blank. Padahal plotnya udah disusun haahaha /banyak alasan/ ditendang.

Oke, makasih sudah mampir di rate M perdana saya. Seluruh jejak yang tertinggal, akan sangat saya apresiasi! Terima kasih sekali lagi. Mind to RnR?

07.05.2015

Salam sehangat matahari pagi,

r. nana


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi itu Sakura baru saja memasuki gedung utama sekolah dan tiba-tiba seseorang muncul sembari menggenggam tangannya tanpa permisi.

"Pagi."

Gadis itu menoleh. Dan dia tersenyum geli mendapati pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan raut stoik-nya.

"Dasar, kupikir siapa. Hm, selamat pagi juga, tuan sok _cool."_

Pemuda itu mendecih sekilas dan tak ada obrolan lagi setelahnya. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kelas mereka disertai dengan pandangan-pandangan iri dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang mereka lewati. Sasuke _stay cool_ saja dan Sakura yang dihampiri sedikit rasa malu, hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Ini tidak biasanya.

Kenapa?

"SAKU—" Teriakan Karin terjeda kala melihat kedua orang yang baru muncul dari pintu kelas membuat dia ternganga. "—ra."

Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan tanpa beban ke bangkunya berada. Meski pandangan anak-anak di dalam kelas memandang dengan tatapan— _hei, jangan membuat orang iri dong pagi-pagi._

Sakura yang tertawa girang, langsung menghambur dan meletakan tas di bangkunya. Menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan menggoda melihat Karin dan Tenten yang tercengang.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan cekikikan halus dari bibirnya.

"O, tadi itu," Tenten menjeda ucapannya masih dengan raut tidak percaya. "—sangat tidak biasa."

Sakura tertawa geli dan langsung mendudukan dirinya. Karin yang terduduk di depannya kini membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan sebuah buku pelajaran biologi yang ditepuk ke puncak merah muda Sakura.

Buk!

"Sialan, pagi-pagi bikin orang iri setengah mati," Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Suigetsu Hozuki yang terduduk di sisi Sasuke sekilas. Seperti menatap dengan pandangan, 'kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura, sialan.'

Sakura semakin tertawa geli dengan ringisan kecil yang terselip di antaranya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti." Gadis itu mengambil buku pelajaran yang sama dengan Karin di dalam tasnya. Dan membuka lembarannya dengan tidak sabaran. "Sasuke mungkin salah makan pagi tadi."

"Yeah, atau dia semakin dimabuk cinta olehmu, Sakura." Tenten kali ini ikut menggoda dengan nada mencibir. Gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol dua itu membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja. "Jangan-jangan dia mau meluluhkan hatimu agar kalian bisa cepat-cepat melakukan 'itu.'"

Karin tertawa keras-keras mendengar ucapan Tenten sembari memegang perutnya. Buku dalam genggaman gadis itu sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Sakura hanya menyipitkan matanya tidak senang.

"Jangan sembarangan dong," pipi Sakura menggembung. "Hubungan kami 'kan bukan cuma soal 'itu.'"

"Bercanda." Tenten kembali mengangkat wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau terlalu serius menyikapi segala sesuatu. Dasar gadis kaku."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memindahkan atensinya pada buku dalam genggamannya. Lebih baik dia belajar sekarang. Mempelajari materi yang akan dibahas nanti. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin nilainya jelek. Daripada mendengar godaan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh iya, kalian sudah dengar berita baru belum?" Karin kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Berita apa?" Tenten bertanya antusias dan Sakura yang terduduk di sisinya seperti tidak minat. Gadis itu masih saja memfokuskan atensinya ke dalam serentetan kalimat-kalimat yang masuk dalam pandangannya meski pendengarannya juga menangkap suara Karin. Ah, paling gosip pagi.

"Akan ada anak baru di sekolah kita," ungkap Karin dengan semangat empat lima. "Kudengar sih anak kelas dua."

"Cowok? Cewek?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Cewek. Katanya 'sih cantik. Tapi belum tahu juga masih simpang siur." Karin melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut bangga. "Pindahan dari Hokkaido. Gosipnya dia dulu tinggal di Tokyo terus pindah ke Hokkaido dan sekarang balik lagi ke Tokyo. Entahlah karena apa, aku tidak tahu."

"O." Tenten membulatkan bibirnya. "Masih simpang siur 'kan? Hah, gosipmu pagi ini kurang 'panas'" Tenten kini memasang raut tidak berselera.

Karin menggerutu. "Seharusnya kau senang dong, aku susah payah lho dapat info seperti ini."

Sakura menurunkan bukunya sejenak. Kemudian, gadis itu melirik ke arah Tenten yang kali ini juga tengah melirik ke arahnya. Keduanya tersenyum janggal membuat Karin yang memperhatikan menatap mereka dengan curiga.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura dan Tenten yang saling memahami melalui tatapan hanya terkikik geli sembari menggeleng ke arah gadis keturunan Uzumaki itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura dan Tenten kompak.

Membuat Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sejak tadi sengaja dia turunkan.

"Awas ya kalian," Karin membalikan tubuhnya kembali dengan ekspresi tidak senang dan buku yang digebrak paksa di atas mejanya.

"Yah, ngambek." Sakura dan Tenten kembali tertawa menggoda. Membuat Karin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan tawa geli di bibirnya dengan bahu yang sedikit terguncang.

Dalam hati gadis itu berkata, _dasar cewek-cewek itu! Awas saja nanti!_

…

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun]

.

.

.

 **EVERY SECOND**

— _kemana pun kau pergi, tempatmu kembali hanyalah aku.—_

.

.

.  
Warning: AU. OOC. Multichapter. Pembahasan yang 'dewasa' Etc.

Rate-M

.

.

.

 _Ini hanyalah problematika cinta dari dua orang remaja._

 **Bagian Kedua**

" **Tidak** biasanya kau mau ikut kami dalam acara kumpul seperti ini, Sasuke."

Ucapan Suigetsu hanya membuat Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Hanya ingin." Kemudian, lelaki itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Mengikuti langkah Suigetsu di samping dan nyaris tertinggal—sengaja.

"Salah minum obat sepertinya," Kiba Inuzuka yang juga teman sekelas mereka ikut mengambil suara. "Ingat saja 'sih gayanya tadi pagi menggandeng Haruno. O, _so sweet_."

"Kau seperti cewek saja, Kiba." Shino Aburame menyusul di sisi Kiba. Dan ocehannya mampu membuat Suigetsu dan Sai Shimura—teman sekelas mereka yang ikut serta—tertawa. Apalagi mengingat pemuda Shimura dengan tawa yang mengejek membuat Kiba memukul bahu pemuda itu kencang.

"Kiba bukan cewek." Pemuda Shimura itu menghentikan tawanya sembari tersenyum kecil—palsu. "Dia 'kan _biseksual_."

Pecah kembali tawa Suigetsu beserta Shino yang membuat Kiba menjadi bulan-bulanan dalam ejekan mereka. Mengingat lelaki itu yang mudah panas. Dan tak ayal membuat Kiba menarik kerah Sai kencang dan nyaris menghantamkan pukulan ke wajah pemuda itu.

"SIALAN KAU—"

"Sabar Kiba." Suigetsu menahan amukan Kiba.

Sai masih saja tertawa kecil sembari menampilkan raut tidak berdosa. "Sorry, Kiba." Diiringi oleh Shino yang menahan tawanya mati-matian. Nah 'kan, persis perempuan yang sedang PMS 'kan?

 _Ck, konyol,_ pikir Sasuke.

Pemuda itu diam saja mendengar segala ocehan dan tingkah teman-temannya yang nampak seperti orang gila di atas trotoar. Beberapa kali menjadi pusat perhatian tapi mereka cuek saja dan kembali berceloteh dengan Kiba yang kini sudah menggebu-gebu bercerita. Seolah kejadian tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

Aneh 'kan?

Langkah kelima pemuda itu pun terhenti persis di depan restoran cepat saji. Sai, Kiba dan Shino yang berada di depan pun masuk lebih dulu kemudian, disusul Suigetsu setelahnya. Sasuke yang hendak masuk mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik atensinya sesaat. Seseorang yang baru saja melintas di belakangnya dan dia mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Suara yang sudah nyaris hilang dalam rekam memorinya.

"Lama tidak bertemy ya, Uchiha-san?" Nada itu nampak menusuk walau tubuh itu membelakanginya.

Raut Sasuke mendadak serius dengan tatapan menukik tajam. Bibirnya tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara. Tapi dia mencoba tidak pedulikan. Dengan cepat, dia membalikan tubuhnya kembali dan masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji dengan mengabaikan seseorang itu.

Dan seseorang itu, kini nyatanya justru melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah bergabung bersama teman-temannya dengan pandangan tidak terbaca. Setelahnya, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Sakura merasa Sasuke menjadi lebih manis dari biasanya. Seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke mengantar dia pulang ke rumah. Bergenggaman tangan dari halte menuju tempat kediaman Sakura, dan itu cukup membuat Sakura dihinggapi perasaan senang bukan main.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang beberapa belakangan ini kau jadi lebih …manis? Bukan karena ada sesuatu 'kan?" Pertanyaan Sakura mengudara persis ketika kedua muda-mudi itu menghentikan langkah mereka karena telah sampai di depan kediaman gadis itu.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau senang?" Sasuke justru balik bertanya dengan seringai yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menahan senyumnya mati-matian. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak senang, bodoh."

" _Tsundere_."

Sakura melotot. Kemudian, gadis itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskan.

"Hei, aku mau masuk, Sasuke." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya cemberut dengan mata hijaunya yang disipitkan.

Sasuke kini terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang bingung sekaligus kesal dengannya yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, Sasuke mendadak menarik tangan gadis itu dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung melumat bibir gadis itu. Membuat Sakura melotot dan mendorong dada pemuda itu sebagai penolakan. Tapi, Sasuke justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Terlebih Sasuke kini memagut bibir gadis itu dengan penuh menggebu. Membuat Sakura yang awalnya menutup rapat bibirnya kini membukanya perlahan.

"Sasu—"

Suara Sakura harus terhenti kala lidah Sasuke sudah terulur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi-giginya dan mengobrak-abrik dalam mulutnya dan mampu membuat Sakura menjadi sulit bernapas. Hanya saja, ini terlalu memabukkan dan membuat Sakura merasa panas. Yang pada akhirnya Sakura pun ikut menikmati bagaimana Sasuke mendominasi ciuman mereka. Apalagi kini Sasuke menekan tengkuknya. Membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka. Wajah Sakura memerah dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu.

"Kita sudah berkali-kali melakukannya dan kau masih merasa malu?" cibiran Sasuke semakin membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Sialan, itu karena kau melakukannya di depan rumahku, bodoh. Bagaimana kalau ada Ibuku dan Ibuku lihat? Mati aku."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Biar Ibumu tahu siapa yang berhasil memiliki anaknya." Kemudian, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke hadapan wajah Sakura.

"Kau mau apa?! Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke!" Sakura setengah memekik.

Seringai terulas di bibir pemuda itu lagi dan tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu kembali menarik tubuh gadis itu dengan tangan di pinggul sang gadis. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher gadisnya. Membuat Sakura bergidik merasakan napas pemuda itu menggelitik lehernya.

"Sasu—ke~" nada gadis itu terdengar cukup menggoda di telinga Sasuke.

Dan itu sontak saja membuat Sasuke semakin tertangtang mengecup leher gadis itu. Kemudian melumatnya pelan dan penuh kelembutan dan membuat Sakura kembali terbuai walau kini gadis itu masih setengah sadar.

"Sasu—AKH!"

Sakura memekik saat dia merasakan hisapan dan gigitan kecil di lehernya. Dan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke mendadak memundurkan wajahnya dari gadis itu dengan napasnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai teratur.

"Aku hanya ingin menandai bahwa kau milikku." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku pulang ya."

Kemudian, tanpa mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Sakura yang masih _shock_ dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu, Sasuke main membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura masih memanas, hanya saja kini seulas senyum tak henti-hentinya mengukir di bibirnya meski dia sempat kesal dan takut kalau-kalau apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat dan melaporkan pada ibunya? Untungnya kawasan kediamannya sejak tadi sepi-sepi saja. Nampaknya, Sasuke sudah memperhitungkannya. Sial!

Memasuki kediamannya dengan menepis pemikiran akan kelakuan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba Sakura mendadak terkejut mendapati ibunya berada di dapur dan tengah membuat sesuatu—nampaknya makan siang (—sore).

"Aku pulang, ibu."

Ibunya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Seulas senyum ditampilkannya dan mata hijaunya menyipit. "Selamat datang, Sakura."

Sakura mendudukan diri di bangku. Atensi matanya sudah sepenuhnya tertuju pada sang ibu. "Ibu tumben sudah pulang? Apa ibu sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak." Ibunya kembali sibuk menggeluti beberapa sayuran hijau yang baru saja dicuci. "Hari ini salon tempat ibu bekerja hanya setengah hari. Makanya ibu bisa pulang cepat."

"O." Sakura membulatkan bibirnya. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan dia berdiri menghampiri sang ibu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura bergerak. Tangan gadis itu kini sudah mengambil beberapa wadah kotor yang nampaknya baru ibunya kenakan. Membuka keran air dan membersihkannya.

"O, iya Sakura. Tadi Ayahmu telepon menanyakan keadaanmu." Mebuki berbicara sembari fokus dalam kegiatannya.

Sakura hanya menaikan satu alisnya tinggi. Dia mendengus kecil melalui hidungnya. "Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ibu tidak bohong," sanggah Mebuki cepat. Wanita itu menghentikan pisau yang sejak tadi tergerak memotong sayuran hijau meski wajahnya tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Dia bilang, dia merindukan gadis kecilnya."

Sakura mematikan keran air. Wadah kotor yang kini telah _kinclong_ , dia letakan dengan cekatan di tempat semula. Kemudian, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada _kitchen sink_ sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya serius.

"Dulu saat aku SD, aku mungkin masih memercayai apa yang ibu katakan. Sekarang aku sudah besar dan tahu mana yang realita dan mana yang delusi Ibu saja." Sakura mengatupkan matanya sejenak. "Ibu tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk menyenangkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa tanpa sosok dia di hidup kita. Selagi aku punya ibu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Mebuki tertawa paksa—walau tidak kentara. Dia menoleh ke arah anak gadisnya. "Dia masih berada di tengah-tengah kita kok. Aku, kau dan Ayahmu selalu terhubung. Meski kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Meski aku tidak menyadarinya? Hebat." Sakura nyengir kaku. Kemudian gadis itu mendekat dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang. "Aku sayang Ibu."

Mebuki terkikik melihat kelakuan putrinya yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah. Mebuki membalikan tubuhnya kala gadis kecilnya yang kini telah remaja berhadapan dengannya.

"Ibu juga sayang padamu." Mebuki menepuk puncak kepala putrinya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sakura tertunduk malu-malu dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Hanya saja, kala wajahnya mendongak, dia menemukan mata ibunya menyipit dengan penuh selidik menatap ke arah wajahnya? Bukan, bukan wajahnya ternyata. Sesuatu yang lain.

"Kenapa?" Sakura ikut menyipitkan mata dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Mebuki mendekat dan mendongakkan dagu anaknya. Kemudian, matanya membulat sekilas sebelum pada akhirnya semburat merah tipis mewarnai kulit wajahnya.

"Ini…" Telunjuk Mebuki menunjuk sesuatu di leher Sakura. "…kenapa?"

Kali ini iris hijau Sakura yang membulat. Wajahnya memerah dan dia menepis pelan tangan ibunya sembari menaikan kerah seragamnya.

"Ah itu…" Sakura nyaris gelagapan. "Tadi digigit serangga."

Mebuki terkikik pelan melihat kelakuan putrinya. Kemudian, membalikan tubuhnya dia kembali menekuni kegiatannya.

"Sakura, kau dan pacarmu sudah pernah melakukan apa saja?"

Pertanyaan ibunya mampu membuat dia menelan susah payah ludahnya. "Ah… aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Sungguh. Ibu harus percaya padaku."

"Iya, ibu percaya." Mebuki terkikik masih fokus dengan masakannya yang kini sudah masuk dalam kuali. "Hanya saja, kau harus lebih bisa menahan dirimu ya. Ibu tidak mau kau terjerumus dengan hasrat masa muda yang sulit terbendung. Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang. Lambat laun, kau akan dewasa dan menyadari apa yang ibu ucap ini pasti ada benarnya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak sembari memikirkan kata-kata ibunya. Kemudian, dia mengangguk kecil dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Iya, Ibu."

"Sekarang ganti bajumu habis itu kita makan siang."

"Oke."

Sakura langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dengan helaan napas yang lebih panjang. Pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan perkataan ibunya.

Menahan ya? Apa dia bisa?

Menggeleng pelan kemudian, dia mengangguk kecil kembali sembari meyakinkan dirinya.

Iya, dia pasti bisa menahannya.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku mau belajar. Jangan ganggu dulu dong." Sakura mengangkat buku dalam genggamannya tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Lebih menarik buku ketimbang aku?" Sasuke berucap datar walau nada suaranya nampak menyiratkan kecemburuan. O, ayolah, kenapa harus cemburu dengan benda bernama buku? "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk belajar ya."

"Iya dong." Sakura menurunkan bukunya meski matanya tidak teralihkan dari sana. "Kau bilang aku harus rajin belajar biar lulus dengan nilai baik dan dapat beasiswa 'kan agar aku bisa melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga akan belajar kalau begitu. Ayo belajar bersama."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia melihat pemuda itu berdiri dan menuju bangkunya sejenak yang terdapati Karin dan Suigetsu tengah berdua-duaan. "Minggir."

Karin menggerutu dan Suigetsu hanya tertawa meledek kekasihnya yang digusur secara sepihak oleh sang bungsu Uchiha. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, ketika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan bukunya dan membawanya tepat kehadapan Sakura. Membuka lembaran bukunya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku di hadapannya.

Kini hening mengudara di antara mereka. Keduanya nampak serius dengan kegiatannya meski bising suara keriuhan di dalam kelas karena kelas kosong tak menjadi hambatan mereka.

Hanya saja, ketika keriuhan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terasa lebih aneh, hal itu mampu membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. Apalagi dengan kemunculan sesosok gadis asing yang melintas di luar jendela kelasnya. Rambut merahnya yang tergerai nampak cantik. Setelan seragamnya juga nampak rapi dan terlihat seperti anak baik-baik. Apalagi kulitnya yang putih bersih dan terlihat tanpa noda. Gadis itu cantik sekali dan tak heran menjadi perhatian dari cowok-cowok di dalam kelasnya.

"Cantiknya…"

Pujian Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya. Menatap Sakura heran yang terpana akan sesuatu di luar sana, dia ikut menoleh. Mendapati sesosok gadis yang kini justru menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arahnya sejenak.

Mata Sasuke mendadak memicing sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke membuang arah wajahnya cepat dan kembali menggeluti buku pelajarannya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Sakura masih saja terus-terusan berdecak kagum saat gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah berhenti sejenak entah melirik apa atau siapa di dalam kelasnya. Yang jelas saat sosok gadis itu sudah menghilang, dia kembali tersadar dan terkekeh mengingat gosip yang pernah diceritakan Karin.

 _Jadi… apakah itu anak barunya? Cantik sekali_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Mata hijaunya masih berbinar-binar.

Mendapati cowok-cowok di kelasnya masih tercengang sembari membicarakan gadis itu, buru-buru Sakura menoleh. Barangkali saja Sasuke juga terkesima dengan gadis barusan. Hanya saja, Sakura mendadak mengulas senyum mendapati pemuda itu masih bergelut dengan buku dalam hadapannya. Dan tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah kekasihnya yang masih serius itu tanpa teralihkan apa-apa.

Dia lega, Sasuke tidak seperti cowok-cowok di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Padahal kenyataannya, Sakura hanya tidak mengerti akan sesuatu yang belum diketahuinya…

.

TBC

Eaaaak ini pendek banget yak? Nggak apa-apa ya emang sengaja hahahaha pasti bisa nebak 'kan siapa cewek itu? Di sini mungkin kesannya nyakitin Sakura, tapi nggak ada maksud gitu kok. Soalnya justru ini malah nyakitin Sasuke hahahahaha

 **Thanks a lot to:**

 _ **K**_ _azama Sakura_ _ **;**_ iya nggak apa-apa dan makasih atas masukannya ya. Saya juga sebelumnya sempet searching-searching kok. Dan saya juga nggak berpusat ke arah 'itu' aja hehe tetep ada plotnya. Makasih banget ya sarannya ngebantu sekali dan makasih sudah susah payah untuk reviewXD _**Mantika mochi;**_ haha nggak kok. Saya lebih seneng kalo Sasu yang maso :p makasih reviewnya! XD **Suket alang-alang** ; hahaha hayo bukan kan? Iya karakter sasu emang agak beda di sini. Habis bosan kalau dia jadi orang yang kaku terus. Dia fleksibel tapi tetep stay cool kok hehehe makasih reviewnya! XD _**R**_ _ian;_ hahaha iya ini nyaris ecchi ya kesannya. Makasih sudah review dan sudah suka! Ini sudah lanjut ya XD _**Zeedezly clalucindtha;**_ iya hampir rata-rata gitu. Tapi nggak semua begitu kok. Hayo udah ketebak kan siapanya? Hihi kita lihat nanti. Makasih reviewnya! XD _**SpindleTree;**_ something banget yak nemu kamu Ai nyelip di review wkwkwk XD Iya chap awal emang masih abu-abu kok. Chap dua ini baru sedikit masuk ke permulaan eaaak XD Hayo tebak siapa? Hahaha maaciw ya sudah review. Cium gemes dulu sinih :*, _**ave maurie**_ ; hahahaha kakak esmosiiii. Sabar kak sabaaaaar XD Setuju sama isi review kakak. Memang seharusnya gitu, tapi untuk yang masalah itu dalam fict ini kita liat aja ya ke depannya gimana XD Makasih kakak sudah review! XD _**Sajiai Atsushi;**_ makasih sudah suka dan review ya! XD _**Muzsuke:**_ Wow, boleh kok. Makasih sudah review! XD _**Eysha Cherryblossom;**_ Halo kak Eysha! Iya nih biasa author labil dan php nih wkwk hayo tentang apaaa? Bisa ditebak dong siapa? Hehe Makasih reviewnya ya! _**h**_ _aru-chan_ _;_ wow pendapatnya bagus banget hehe iya bener pengaruh lingkungan juga sih soalnya kalau ngeliat jaman sekarang tuh miris banget ya… kalo di jepang kan emang udah dari dulu ternyata. Budayanya kebawa dari jaman penjajahan gitu. Makanya nggak heran kalau hampir mayoritas remajanya begitu. Hehe harapanmu aku nggak jamin ya :p kita lihat ke depannya gimana. Makasih reviewnya ya! XD

Dan terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa fav dan alert-nya.

Maaf saya nggak bisa pm satu-satu soalnya nggak sempat. Maaf sekali lagi ya! XD

Segala review yang masuk akan sangat saya apresiasi. Jadi masih berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya?

 **Banten. 10.05.2015**

Salam sehangat matahari pagi,

r. nana


	3. Chapter 3

Suara kecapan terdengar saling mengadu. Panas, gerah, dan penuh gairah seolah terlihat dari sepasang muda-mudi di ujung koridor lantai tiga yang nampak sepi mengingat jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Sang wanita telah terhimpit di dinding dengan sang lelaki yang sudah merapatkan tubuhnya dan mampu mengunci pergerakan sang wanita. Bibir keduanya nampak terpaut dan saling memagut.

"Nghh… Sasu—"

Lenguhan Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke pun kini menekan tengkuk Sakura. Lidahnya yang sejak tadi bergerak penuh kelembutan, kali ini terkesan menuntut dan mendominasi ciuman di antara mereka. Membelit, bergerak liar, dan mampu membuat sensasi yang begitu memabukkan. Bahkan, bisa dilihat saliva yang telah mengalir di sudut bibir Sakura. Entah sudah berapa lama yang jelas Sakura merasakan sesak. Dia membutuhkan pasokan udara walau Sasuke belum juga menghentikan ciuman mereka.

 _Kalau begini, aku akan mati,_ pikir Sakura.

Tapi nyatanya, tak butuh waktu lama dan Sasuke sudah melepas pagutan mereka. Sakura yang memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bernapas, kini menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya saja kali ini, dia merasakan sensasi geli di lehernya kala menyadari bibir lelaki itu sudah menyusup ke sana. Mengecup, mengecap dan menghisapnya. Membuat Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tersengat sesuatu yang terasa panas dan menggebu-gebu.

"Nnhh… Sasuke—" Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke menggerakan lidahnya di sana.

Napas Sakura nampak memburu, belum lagi ketika sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia definisikan. Perlakuan Sasuke seperti mampu membuatnya gila.

"AKH—!"

Pekikan Sakura terdengar kala lelaki itu menggigit kecil dan menghisapnya. Sakit dan terasa …ya, Sakura akui menyenangkan. Dia menginginkan perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Dan Sasuke melakukannya lagi di tempat yang lainnya meski masih di daerah leher Sakura. Dan Sakura kembali mendesah sembari menyebut nama Sasuke berulang kali. Nampaknya reaksi yang diberikan Sakura justru membuat Sasuke semakin menggebu untuk melakukan hal-hal lebih.

"Hmpft—"

Bibir Sasuke kini kembali lagi memagut bibir Sakura. Kembali dengan lidahnya yang bermain di sana. Sakura yang sudah diliputi hawa yang terasa lain, kali ini kembali terbuai dengan segala perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Nnnhh…"

Sasuke terlalu liar dan mampu membuat dia terbawa ke dalam nafsu dunia.

Hanya saja, kala Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, kesadaran Sakura mendadak terkumpul dan membuat tangannya yang kini nampak bebas mendorong dada lelaki itu seketika. Entah secara tiba-tiba dia mendapat kekuatan dari mana.

" _Stop_ —hmpfft—"

Sasuke mendengarnya, hanya saja dia mengabaikan. Hasratnya sudah terlalu menggebu dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi, Sakura yang tidak menginginkan ini berlanjut mendadak menggigit lidah Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerang. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan dia memundurkan wajahnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Kubilang _stop_ Sasuke." Sakura mengatur napasnya yang memburu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tck." Sasuke mendecih.

Sakura mengelap asal bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia kembali mengancingkan beberapa kancing seragamnya akibat ulah Sasuke barusan. Matanya menajam menatap Sasuke seolah dia amat kesal dengan pemuda itu. "Kau bilang tidak ingin memaksaku, tapi tadi kau nyaris di luar kendali kalau aku tidak bisa menahanmu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Sakura definisikan. "Kalau begitu ciuman satu kali lagi." Sasuke mendadak memajukan wajahnya kembali dan menerjang bibir Sakura. Tapi, Sakura justru menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat sebagai penolakan. Dan alhasil, bibir pemuda itu hanya mengenai pipinya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tahu pasti akan lebih." Sakura mendorong dada pemuda itu kembali. Kemudian, dia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Aku mau pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang telah memundurkan tubuhnya, kini mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Hn, yasudah kalau itu maumu. Mana tanganmu." Pemuda berambut raven itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Sakura.

Mengerti dengan kebiasaan pemuda itu, Sakura tanpa basa-basi mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah yang masih sedikit cemberut. Dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan lelaki itu tadi. Hanya saja kala Sasuke sudah menggenggam tangannya, perasaan kesalnya mendadak meluruh. Hatinya seketika menghangat dan sesuatu seperti mengisi sebagian dirinya yang kosong.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian meninggalkan area lantai tiga. Meski dalam keheningan, keduanya masih saling bergenggaman tangan. Sakura tak henti-hentinya melengkungkan senyumnya. Karena momen bersama Sasuke yang seperti yang sangat Sakura sukai. Sasuke sendiri nyatanya diam-diam melengkungkan senyumnya tipis sekali meski Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Menjajaki tangga penghubung lantai dua dengan lantai satu, tiba-tiba atensi Sakura teralih pada gadis berambut merah yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat membuat para siswa di sekolahnya tercengang. Yang Sakura tahu dari perbincangan hangat selama seminggu ini membicarakan gadis itu, gadis itu memiliki nama Sara. Tanpa ada tambahan apa-apa lagi maupun nama keluarga. Agak aneh sih tapi tetap saja kecantikannya menutupi keanehan namanya.

Kala mereka berpaspasan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh apalagi melirik ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Begitu pula Sasuke yang justru menarik tangan Sakura kala menyadari Sakura nyaris menghentikan langkah karena terpana melihat kecantikan Sara. Mata hijau itu nampak terkagum-kagum atas kecantikan Sara. Tapi di satu sisi, dia juga heran. Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan? Kenapa gadis itu belum pulang?

Tak berlangsung lama, sosok Sara pun kini menghilang di balik dinding lantai dua. Sakura yang jalannya nyaris tertinggal oleh Sasuke—masih dengan tangan yang tergenggam—agak heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak seperti cowok kebanyakan. Awalnya Sakura sih lega, tapi sekarang jadi heran kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melirik ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Sasuke."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah yang tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Hn?"

"Menurutmu… Sara itu cantik tidak?"

Hening beberapa waktu. Sakura yang masih mengikuti langkah Sasuke, menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan kening yang mengerut.

"Semua wanita itu cantik, Sakura."

"Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu." Sakura gemas mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan. Pipinya agak digembungkan. "Kalau begitu pertanyaannya kuganti deh. Bagaimana dengan aku? Apa menurutmu aku cantik?"

Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkah dan diikuti Sakura yang sekarang justru keheranan. Wajah pemuda itu menoleh dengan tatapan heran meski rautnya masih stoik.

"Kau mau aku jawab bohong atau jujur?"

"Eh?" Sakura jadi agak kaget dan salah tingkah. Satu tangannya digerakan untuk menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Jujur deh, biar aku bisa tahu."

Mata Sasuke kali ini nampak menerawang wajah Sakura. Meneliti begitu detail dan seperti menguliti wajah Sakura sampai ke paling dasar. Membuat Sakura agak gugup dipandangi seperti itu. Harap-harap cemas Sakura menunggu jawaban pemuda itu dengan kegugupan. Kemudian—

"Biasa saja."

 **Jleb!**

Seperti dadanya ditusuk dengan pisau dapur, Sakura nyaris semaput. Bibirnya agak mengerucut dan matanya agak memincing tidak senang. "Kau jujur banget." Sakura menghela napas kecil, sembari menerima jawaban yang sempat terlontar dari pemuda itu. Sakura pikir-pikir, Sasuke tidak salah sih. 'kan tadi dia yang meminta untuk jujur.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kalau aku biasa saja, apa yang membuatmu mau menjalin hubungan …denganku?"

Sasuke menatap dalam emerald di hadapannya cukup lama. Dan setelahnya, sebuah lengkung yang sangat tipis tertera di wajahnya.

"Kau cukup manis."

Dan mata Sakura membesar. Mendadak, Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas dengan debaran di dadanya yang menggila. _Sialan, seumur-umur baru kali ini dia mendengar Sasuke memujinya._

…

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

[tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

.

.

.

 **EVERY SECOND**

— _kemanapun kau pergi, tempatmu kembali hanyalah aku.—_

.

.

AU. OOC. Multichapter. Semi-lime. Etc.

Rate-M

.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau mencintaiku, relakah memberikan semua yang kaumiliki padaku?_

 **Bagian Ketiga.**

 **Terbangun** di pertengahan malam adalah sesuatu yang langka dalam hidup Sakura. Biasanya justru dia sulit untuk bangun daripada terbangun seperti sekarang. Gadis itu kini tengah di dapur. Meminum air dalam botol yang dingin secara asal dan meletakan kembali di dalam kulkas—sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Matanya yang tadi setengah mengantuk, kali ini justru menjadi segar bugar. Ah, kalau sudah begini mau tidur lagi jadi lebih sulit. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otaknya untuk membaca materi beberapa pelajaran. Untung-untung menambah ilmu juga 'kan. Maka, gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Hanya saja, saat kakinya akan menjejak anak tangga pertama, dia mendadak urung kala telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara yang tidak asing dalam pendengarannya. Penasaran, akhirnya kakinya melangkah ke sumber suara dengan mengendap-endap. Seperti tidak ingin ketahuan.

Nyatanya, sumber suara berasal dari ruang tengah. Sakura yang kini sedikit menyembunyikan diri di sisi ambang pintu dapur, melihat ibunya tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dia bisa melihat gagang telepon di sisi telinga sang ibu dan pundak ibunya agak sedikit menegang.

Kenapa?

Sebait kata itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Keningnya sedikit mengerut dan matanya menyipit menyelidik.

"Malam-malam begini, ibu menelepon siapa ya?" Sakura bergumam sendiri dengan kepenasarannya yang sudah segunung.

Ada niatan untuk menghampiri sang ibu, hanya saja niatan itu harus dia tepis jauh-jauh ketika dia mendengar suara ibunya kembali menggema di ruang tengah itu.

"Tolong, izinkan aku untuk berbicara sebentar dengan—" suara Mebuki seketika terhenti. Dia terdiam cukup lama.

Tak lama, Mebuki mengembuskan napas berat. "—Kizashi." Nadanya agak tercekat bersamaan dengan gagang telepon yang perlahan-lahan mendarat dengan sangat pelan pada tempatnya semula.

Sakura bisa melihat di kejauhan tubuh Mebuki mendadak merosot dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu pada tepi meja. Disusul dengan pundak Mebuki yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan isak tangis yang perlahan-lahan meluncur setelahnya.

Diam-diam Sakura yang memperhatikan, hanya bisa memaku. Dan dia tidak mengerti saat air matanya ikut meleleh melihat sang ibu yang tengah menangis dalam pandangan matanya. Dia baru mengetahui satu fakta—

—kalau setiap malam, ibunya sering menangis diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

.

"Teme!"

Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja menyembul dari balik pintu kedai dan mereka menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda tengah melambaikan tangan ke udara. Dan di sisinya, nampak seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya muncul juga. Aku kaya semacam besi yang berkarat menunggu makhluk Teme semacam dirimu, tahu!" Naruto mendumel tidak wajar. Terkesan seperti gadis yang sudah menanti pacarnya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Menggelikan. Apa pacarmu tidak malu memiliki pacar semacam dirimu?" Sasuke mendudukkan diri dengan santai, disusul Sakura di sisinya.

"Hinata-chan selalu mencintaiku apa adanya kau tahu. Benar tidak, Hinata-chan?" Naruto merangkul manja pundak pacarnya yang diketahui bernama Hinata—Hinata Hyuga—yang wajahnya mendadak merah dengan ulahnya. Gadis itu diam saja—dilihat dari wajahnya memang tipikal gadis yang pendiam. "O, iya, kalian mau pesan sesuatu? Tenang saja, aku yang akan bayar. Karena aku kan yang mengajak kalian."

"Memang seharusnya begitu," Sasuke mendengus kecil. Kemudian, salah satu tangannya terangkat dan membuat salah satu pelayan yang melihatnya mendekat.

"Jus tomat." Belum ditanya oleh sang pelayan yang baru membungkuk hormat, Sasuke sudah memesan lebih dulu. Sedangkan Sakura suaranya menyusul. "Aku jus jeruk."

Dan pelayan dengan sigap mencatat pesanan mereka dan segera berlalu. Sakura kali ini menyibukkan diri dengan diamnya kembali mengingat pacar Naruto juga sejak tadi diam saja.

"Haruno-chan, selama berpacaran dengan si Teme ini, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya mendadak dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto namun diabaikan oleh pemuda itu.

Kali ini Naruto berucap lagi dengan nada setengah berbisik dan mampu membuat kedua gadis yang berada di sana menampilkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. "Bukankah dia liar?"

Mendadak Naruto meringis, saat sebuah vas bunga bening yang sejak tadi di atas meja mengantuk kepalanya. "Sakit, brengsek!"

"Tanganku reflek." Sasuke yang melakukannya. Wajahnya masih stoik walau kilatan matanya agak terasa aneh. Tak lama, Sasuke kembali _stay cool_ dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seorang pelayan sudah kembali datang dengan dua buah minuman berbeda warna untuk mereka. Setelah menyuguhkan pesanan, pelayan itu pun segera berpamitan dan menghambur pergi. Naruto yang masih meringis kini tertawa geli masih dengan tangan yang bergelayut manja pada pundak Hinata yang kali ini kembali menunduk malu.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan; menggelikan.

"Kudengar—" Naruto menjeda ucapannya dengan raut wajah yang kali ini agak serius. "—di sekolah kalian ada murid baru 'kan?"

Sontak saja pertanyaan Naruto menjadi perhatian dari pasangan remaja di hadapannya. Sakura memandangnya penuh tanya dan Sasuke justru menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Eh? Kau tahu ya?" Sakura kali ini mengambil suara.

"Iya dong." Naruto menyeruput minumannya yang serupa dengan Sakura. Hanya saja miliknya tinggal setengah. "Cewek. Dan dia cantik 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ya, cantik sekali. Cowok-cowok di kelasku tidak ada habisnya membahas gadis itu terus-terusan lho, Namikaze-san. Tapi herannya," Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke sekilas, "entah kenapa dia tidak tertarik."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kedai. Seperti tidak minat mengikuti pembahasan yang sedang berlangsung.

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Bagaimana mau tertarik, dulunya dia adik kelas kami."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Ini berita baru untuknya. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padanya.

"Tapi kenapa kalau adik kelas, kau seperti tidak mengenalinya, Sasuke?" kali ini tanya Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya," sahut Sasuke cepat dengan raut yang nampak serius menatap Sakura. Tak lama, dia berdiri dan memunggungi Sakura. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Dan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka sejenak. Sakura kembali memindahkan atensinya pada Naruto. Kali ini matanya menyelidik pada netra biru di hadapannya.

"Benarkah…" nadanya agak meragu. Sakura menarik napas pelan. "Sasuke tidak mengenalnya?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya agak berubah dan mata birunya sedikit bergerak gelisah. Tak lama, wajahnya kembali riang dengan cengiran yang terlampir di sana.

"Jangan Khawatir, Haruno-chan. Sasuke memang tidak mengenalnya kok."

Sakura kini menampilkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Hanya saja, perasaannya terasa sedikit mengganjal; seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi buru-buru dia menepis perasaan itu. Karena untuk sekali ini, dia ingin memercayai Sasuke lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

Hari ini, Sakura senang bukan main. Ini adalah kencan yang sangat tak biasa baginya. Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke mengajaknya ke Asakusa. Dan tentu saja, hal itu mampu membuat wajah Sakura menjadi cerah berkali-kali lipat.

Perjalanan yang tidak memakan waktu sebentar itu mereka lalui tanpa hambatan. Lalu setibanya di sana, mereka mampir ke kuil _Sensoji_ untuk berdoa sejenak. Kemudian, mereka berkeliling melihat-lihat cendera mata—yang cukup murah—di _Nakamise street_. Membeli makanan ringan semacam kue manis di sana—meski Sasuke dipaksa untuk memakannya padahal dia tidak suka—juga, mereka membeli gantungan ponsel yang sama. Gantungannya dengan kucing kecil sebagai hiasannya. Sasuke berwarna merah jambu dan Sakura berwarna biru.

Meski Sasuke sempat protes, tapi pada akhirnya dia menerima juga.

Setelah selesai berkeliling _Nakamise street_ , mereka berjalan kaki menikmati pemandangan Tokyo Skytree yang menjulang tinggi. Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja. Karena lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka menetapkan pilihan untuk menikmati sungai Sumida.

Mereka berdiri tepat di atas jembatan Kototoibashi. Menikmati jernihnya sungai Sumida yang nampak tenang dengan taman di kedua sisinya yang nampak cantik dan terawat. Dan pemandangan yang tak kalah menarik adalah sebuah jembatan yang membelah sungai Sumida di seberang sana, yang terdapati kereta api yang hilir mudik di dalamnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat. Belum lagi ketika matanya menangkap wajah Sakura hatinya diliputi perasaan senang bukan main. Jujur saja, Sasuke selalu suka melihat senyum itu terus-terusan mengembang di bibir Sakura. Melihat wajah itu selalu cerah seperti matahari.

Karena bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah sinar yang menariknya dalam gelap gulita.

Sejak awal melihat Sakura, entah kenapa gadis itu nampak begitu menarik. Belum lagi ketika mata seteduh pepohonan itu selalu berhasil menarik atensinya, membuat Sasuke seperti hanyut di dalamnya. Maka, ketika dia menyadari dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, dia tidak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk tidak memilikinya.

Padahal, biasanya para gadislah yang selalu meminta dia untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, untuk Sakura adalah pengecualiannya. Sasuke merasakan afeksi yang begitu dalam untuk gadis itu. Belum lagi ketika bersama dengan gadis itu, hasrat selalu ingin bersama menjadi lebih besar berkali-kali lipat.

Jika dibilang mencintai, ya, dia mengakui kalau dia sangat mencintai Sakura.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu sedetikpun.

Meski ada sesuatu yang sengaja dia tutup rapat-rapat dari gadis itu tentang masa lalunya, itu hanya karena dia tidak ingin Sakura tahu dan menjadi terluka karenanya. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura lebih dari apapun.

Meski sekarang dia menyesali; masa lalunya justru kembali tanpa permisi.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan Sakura mampu membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika.

"Hn?"

Kali ini Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan Sakura menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Mata hijau itu menyipit dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum cerah.

"Terima kasih ya, hari ini kau benar-benar bisa membuatku senang." Sakura menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Ya, pokoknya aku sangat senang sekali."

Sasuke kini membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih erat. Oniksnya kali ini kembali bersinggungan dengan emerald yang menatapnya. Menariknya; menjeratnya. Membuat mereka hanyut dalam sebuah tatapan. Kemudian, raut Sasuke kali ini berubah serius.

"Sakura, kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Hm, tentu saja, bodoh." Sakura melebarkan cengirannya.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Kali ini tatapan Sakura melembut dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang dia miliki.

"Selalu. Aku selalu percaya padamu."

Hening beberapa waktu. Embusan angin kini kembali menerpa rambut mereka yang berkibaran karenanya. Meski raut Sasuke tidak berubah sekalipun.

"Untuk sekali ini, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu menolak lagi Sakura. Aku sudah cukup bersabar akan penolakanmu," Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan. "Sabtu kau harus menginap di rumahku. Ibuku ikut Ayahku dinas ke Korea dan Itachi sedang mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Osaka. Aku ingin kau menemaniku. Kita juga akan belajar bersama mengingat seninnya kita harus ujian semester. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ta-tapi—" Sakura menengguk ludahnya.

"Jangan menolakku." Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sakura. "Buktikan kalau kau memang tidak akan pernah lari dariku."

Emerald Sakura kini bergerak gelisah. Perasaannya diliputi perasaan bimbang. Tatapan Sasuke begitu sangat meyakinkannya. Tapi, mengingat pesan ibunya beberapa waktu lalu dan rasa takut yang mendadak muncul membuat dia jadi gamang.

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

"Sakura." Sasuke untuk kali ini menuntut.

Sakura menunduk. Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintai pemuda itu begitu besar. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terluka karena selalu ditolak olehnya.

Ini keputusan sulit.

Menengguk ludahnya susah payah, dia memejamkan matanya. Berharap keputusannya tidak akan membuat dia menyesal nantinya karena di detik berikutnya—

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Membuat Sasuke yang sempat melebarkan oniksnya sekilas, reflek memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Membenamkan wajahnya di helaian merah muda Sakura. Dan Sakura yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, kini tengah menahan air matanya mati-matian dengan senyum yang coba dia lengkungkan di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _Untuk sekali ini… aku ingin menjadi egois._

 _Aku ingin menjadi dewasa sama seperti yang lainnya._

 _Aku ingin membahagiakan orang yang kucintai.…_

 _Untuk sekali saja…_

 _._

 _._

… _maafkan aku Ibu._

.

.

[ **tsuzuku** ]

 **NOOOOO. YANG TERAKHIR JANGAN DITIRU POKOKNYA! INI TUNTUTAN CERITA AJA. TOLONG JANGAN DITIRU YA BENERAN! KECUALI KALAU KALIAN UDAH NIKAH SAMA PASANGAN KALIAN HAHAHA Di chapter satu aku udah kasih warning soalnya!**

O, iya perasaan Sasuke udah jelas dong ya di chapter ini ehehehe XD Dan nama cewek itu juga dong yah, udah jelas? XD Aku nggak tau ya, semoga chapter depan nggak mengecewakan hehehe

 **Big thanks to;**

 _ **Alexaryan55**_ ; iya dunia remaja jepang mayoritas emang menyeramkan(bagi kita penganut budaya timur) hehehe tapi nggak semua kok kaya gitu. Dan fict ini juga sebenernya nggak seserem yang dibayangin kok hehe makasih sudah rnr ya! XD _**h**_ _arunoharuno_ _;_ hehe kita liat ke depannya ya. Makasih sudah rnr! XD _**Spindletree**_ _;_ aku nggak nyindir kok :p Udah ketebak ya di chap ini. Ai yang DL sorry ya blm apdet :p Makasih udah rnr :* _**ave maurie**_ _;_ hehe coba ditebak sendiri kak hayo XD iya fict ini plotnya sih emang agak pendek di setiap chapnya kak soale kalau panjang takut bosen. Hahaha rumah sakit mah di fict sebelah kak :p makasih udah rnr kak! XD _**S**_ _aki23_ ; ehehe kita liat ya ke depannya gimana XD udah ketebak kok siapa cewek itu di chap ini ehehe makasih sudah rnr! XD _**mantika mochi**_ _;_ hehe udah ketebak ya! makasih sudah rnr! XD _**Manda Vvidenarint;**_ hehe udah ketebak ya! oke sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah rnr! XD _**G**_ _uest_ _;_ ehehe makasih sudah rnr! XD _**Eysha CherryBlossom**_ _;_ eehehe hayo kenapa ya? Iya sakura emang gak suka sama ayahnya. Nanti juga ketebak kok ehehe makasih kak sudah rnr! XD _**daffodila;**_ ehehe masa sih? Padahal yang posisinya paling nggak enak justru saskey lho ehehe o,iya? Apa novelnya Layla? siapa tau bisa jadi bahan referensi ehehee XD Makasih ya Layla sudah rnr! XD

Makasih juga ya yang sudah mem-fav dan alert cerita ini XD Maaf untuk fict ini balasan review aku langsungin aja ya hehehe yang penting semua review kubalas kan? XD

Aku masih membutuhkan segala dukungan, masukan, atau apapun dari kalian semuanya! Jadi masih berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya? XD

 **Banten. 14.05.2015**

 **Salam sehangat matahari pagi,**

 **r. nana**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tidak mau kuantar?" Ada tanya dari sepasang kaki yang menghentikan gerak lajunya. Kemudian, disusul oleh sepasang kaki yang lainnya. Menampilkan kedua muda-mudi yang saling bersisian, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menggeleng pelan. "Untuk sekarang tidak perlu." Dan dia melepas genggaman mereka seraya mengeratkan tangannya pada kedua temali ranselnya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir aku tidak datang. Aku pastikan sebelum petang, aku tiba di rumahmu."

"Hn. Aku tahu." Sasuke yang berdiri di sisinya, masih dengan sikap tenangnya. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya kecil. Kemudian, helaan napas kecil keluar dari hidungnya dengan mata seteduh pepohonan yang masih menatap lurus, entah memandang apa. Bibir tipisnya yang tadi melengkung kini segaris dan mengatup rapat. Sesekali matanya mengedip dan suaranya tidak terdengar sama seperti waktu-waktu yang telah terlewati.

Sasuke yang selalu melirik ke arah gadisnya itu, menemui sebuah kejanggalan yang begitu mencolok selama nyaris seminggu belakangan. Biasanya Sakura akan berceloteh banyak hal; dan sekarang terasa lain. Mata Sasuke pun kini belum teralihkan dari wajah sang gadis musim semi itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah gadis itu. Matanya, lengkung hidungnya lalu bibirnya. Bibir yang mengatup itu terlihat sedikit bergetar? Hei, mengapa?

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh cepat dengan satu alisnya terangkat. "Hm?"

Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangannya. "Pinjam tanganmu."

Ada keheningan yang mendadak muncul tiba-tiba. Tangannya masih mengerat pada temali ranselnya dan mata hijau yang menatap telapak tangan dalam pandangannya nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sasuke bisa menangkap tatapan itu dan membuat oniksnya tidak memindahkan atensinya sama sekali. Tapi tak lama, Sakura kembali mengulum senyum kecil sembari mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

Dan kembali kedua telapak tangan dengan ukuran kontras itu saling bergenggaman kembali.

Sasuke selalu suka setiap kali dia menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Terkadang tangan itu terasa dingin dan hangat di waktu bersamaan. Terkadang ada satu waktu di mana dia tidak ingin melepas genggaman gadis itu. Dia ingin selalu mengeratkan jemarinya di sana. Mengisi ruang-ruang kosongnya dan merasakan kehangatan yang ikut melebar di dalam dadanya. Dia suka sensasi itu.

Seperti Sakura akan selalu berada di sisinya. Selalu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Busnya sudah datang. Um, tanganmu…" Mata hijau itu nampak meminta.

Ah, sudah berakhir….

"Aa." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kau bisa menggenggam tangan ini sepuasnya nanti." Sakura tertawa geli melihat mata oniks itu nampak muram kala tangan mungilnya sudah tidak lagi terulur padanya. Kemudian, senyum Sakura tersungging dengan mata hijaunya yang kembali menyipit. "Aku pulang ya. Sampai nanti."

"Hn, hati-hati." Sasuke melengkungkan senyumnya tipis. Tipis sekali.

Sakura berbalik. Kakinya melangkah dan memasuki bus yang pintunya telah membuka. Tak lama, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura sudah mengambil tempat di urutan ketiga tepat di sisi jendela. Mata hijau itu menatapnya dengan satu tangan terangkat dan melambai-lambai pelan di udara.

Sasuke ikut mengangkat satu tangannya. Membalas lambaian itu tanpa bergerak dan hanya terangkat kaku. Dan tak lama, bus pun melaju meninggalkan sosoknya yang masih berdiri menunggu bus yang mengarah ke tempat kediamannya berada.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut merah dan berwajah sangat cantik berdiri di sisi Sasuke. Sasuke yang nampaknya menyadari, hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Oniksnya menatap lurus dengan kedua tangan yang menyisip di kantung celananya. Ada ketidakpeduliaan yang dilancarkan olehnya secara terang-terangan. Nyatanya, gadis di sisinya juga melakukan hal yang demikian. Bedanya, gadis itu sengaja menggantung tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang tertutupi helaian pendek rambut depannya.

Dan aura asing kini mengukung di antaranya. Memutar balikkan waktu dari titik nol lagi. Seperti tidak saling mengenali.

Padahal dulu, tangan yang saling bersisian itu—pernah—saling menggenggam. Saling menaut dengan jemari yang saling mengisi kekosongan di sela-selanya.

Tapi sekarang… tidak lagi.

Yang terlihat kini; kedua tangan itu justru saling membelakangi dengan kehampaan yang sekejap datang menghampiri…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

AU. OOC. Multichap. Lilbit Violence. Semi-lime/lemon. Etc.

Rate-M

.

.

.

 **EVERY SECOND**

— _kemanapun kau pergi, tempatmu kembali hanyalah aku.—_

.

.

.

.

 _Siapa aku? Dan apa itu… cinta?_

 **Bagian Keempat**

 **Ada** banyak hal yang Sakura tidak bisa mengerti. Terkait tentang hal bernama …cinta. Apa sebenarnya bentuk dari kata itu? Rasa ingin selalu memiliki? Rasa tidak ingin mengecewakan dan dikecewakan? Rasa tidak ingin kehilangan? Rasa tidak ingin menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan? Atau… rasa ingin memberikan segalanya pada orang terkasih?

Apakah itu …cinta?

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Sasuke meminta. Ditolak terus-menerus darinya; mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan Sasuke jadi terus menuntut. Kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya yang mendengarnya bercerita lalu menggodanya. Bahkan Karin dan Tenten sampai membelikan dia _lingerie_ tipis yang mampu membuat wajahnya memerah seketika. Ah... segalanya terkesan manis di hari dia akan melepas sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, apakah keputusan ini sudah tepat?

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali belum siap. Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah siap.

Keraguan silih berganti datang selama nyaris seminggu belakangan. Pikirannya terasa terhambat dalam hal bernama kebuntuan. Keraguan tiap kali ada satu sisi di mana dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang Sasuke, juga ucapan ibunya yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya tanpa henti mampu membuat kepalanya mau meledak. Belum lagi membayangkan kekecewaan ibunya sebagai satu-satunya orang tua yang membesarkannya seorang diri. Apa… Sakura rela menukar kebanggaan sang ibu dengan keputusan yang menghimpitnya ini?

Sakura rasanya ingin lari saja.

Sakura kini menjajakan kakinya menuju kediamannya berada setelah turun dari bus belum lama ini. Tidak jauh letak rumah dari halte berada. Hanya perlu berjalan beberapa menit, melewati taman kecil untuk anak-anak dan tak lama kediamannya terlihat di ujung sana.

Sesekali mata Sakura menoleh ke arah taman yang kini nampak dipenuhi keceriaan anak-anak. Suasana nyaris sore yang menyenangkan. Tawaan dan teriakan kepolosan yang menggema; mendadak melunturkan senyum yang baru saja mengembang di bibirnya.

Apa dulu… Sakura pernah merasakan keceriaan yang sama?

 **Pernah.**

Tapi itu dulu sekali…

Sebelum **dia** menghilang tanpa bekas; meninggalkan wanita muda dengan anak kecil berwajah polos yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Meninggalkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang semu. Meninggalkan beberapa tanya dan kebohongan sang ibu kepadanya. Kebohongan-kebohongan untuk membuat hatinya merasa lebih nyaman akan kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Kesedihan ibunya yang tidak pernah dia tahu.

Uh… mengingat hal itu lagi dada Sakura menjadi sesak.

Tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke muncul dalam kepalanya. Bentuk kesepian yang sama; kekosongan yang merenggut masa kanak-kanaknya yang sama besarnya. Hanya saja, Sasuke lebih beruntung akan keutuhan keluarganya. Meski Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya pada lelaki itu.

Sasuke…

Mengingat lelaki itu, Sakura kembali dengan helaan napas panjang. Pikirannya kini diliputi sebuah perhitungan akan keputusannya yang dirasa bukanlah hal yang salah. Dia sudah yakin, ingin menyerahkan apapun yang dia miliki untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Tidak. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia pertahankan.

Meski dia tidak tahu apakah ini disebut cinta atau hanya keegoisan semata. Entahlah.

 **Tap.**

Langkahnya terhenti. Mata hijaunya memandang bingung kala pintu di kediamannya membuka. Pagar rumahnya juga seperempatnya terbuka, menyiratkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Ada apa?

Menghapus segala pertanyaan, dia segera melangkahkan kaki dengan tempo yang tidak biasa. Degupan di dadanya terasa menggila. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan membuat perasaan tidak enak muncul dalam sekejap.

 **BRAK!**

Hantaman keras mampu membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Diiringi dengan teriakan yang samar-samar tertangkap telinganya juga isakan tangis yang menyisip di antaranya.

Sesuatu nampaknya telah terjadi pada ibunya.

Sakura panik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa—setengah berlari. Sempat tersandung tapi dia tidak peduli. Matanya yang masih membulat dan napasnya yang tidak teratur itu kini saling berbenturan dengan udara yang datang karena pergerakannya yang tergesa. Persis ketika dia sampai di pintu utama kediamannya, keterkejutan yang nampak nyata membuat matanya lebih melebar dari sebelumnya.

Ada lelaki paruh baya dengan helai merah muda tengah memukul ibunya tanpa perasaan. Lelaki yang seharusnya memiliki urat malu untuk muncul lagi dalam kehidupan mereka. Lelaki yang sudah mencapakkannya dan ibunya.

Dan untuk apa …orang itu datang?

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali! Tanda tangani surat itu, jalang!" Lelaki itu memaki ibunya disertai dengan kepalan keras tangannya yang mulai terayun mengenai sebagian sisi wajah Mebuki.

Dan Mebuki diam saja. Mata hijaunya hanya bisa menyorot penuh keredupan pada sosok yang telah mampu membuat dia nyaris terkapar tak berdaya. Merasakan rasa sakit yang datang menerjang tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Yang menorehkan luka fisik maupun batinnya. Rasanya sakit….

Dan persis ketika tangan lelaki itu nyaris menghantam sebagian sisi wajah Mebuki yang telah memar, tiba-tiba—

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

Lelaki itu menghentikan aksinya sembari memeluk punggungnya yang dihampiri rasa sakit akibat hantaman benda keras. Dia mendadak meringkuk merasakan rasa sakit yang membuat wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya meracau tidak jelas.

"Jangan sakiti Ibuku!" Gertak Sakura marah. Wajahnya memerah dan dadanya nampak naik turun. Tangannya nampak gemetar memegang pemukul baseball yang dia temui di sudut dekat rak di ruang tamunya. "Brengsek!"

Mebuki menatap anaknya tak percaya. Matanya membulat menyadari apa yang baru saja anaknya lakukan di depan matanya. Namun, kala Sakura mulai mengayunkan gagang baseball itu lagi ke arah Kizashi—ayah Sakura—yang tengah menahan rasa sakit dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap wajah gadis kecilnya yang kini tengah beranjak remaja tanpa perhatiannya, Mebuki tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya.

"Sakura jangan lakukan… Ibu mohon… hentikan…"

Rintihan ibunya membuat Sakura menegang seketika. Ada keraguan yang mendadak muncul dalam dadanya. Dan perlahan, dia mengatupkan matanya sejenak. Menarik napas dalam dan menetralkan emosinya. Mendadak dia mempelanting tongkat pemukul itu dengan keras ke lantai. Tangannya mengepal menatap tajam sang ayah yang masih menatapnya dengan rintihan sakit. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena yang selanjutnya dia membuang arah wajahnya cepat ke arah sang ibu yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai. Dengan beberapa luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mendekat.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" nadanya nampak tercekat. Mati-matian dia menahan air matanya melihat kondisi ibunya.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum yang terpaksa melengkung dari bibirnya. "Ibu baik-baik saja…."

Sakura menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Matanya tertutup poni dan mengecup punggung tangan ibunya berulang kali. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mendapati hal seperti ini? Seperti dia merasakan sakit yang ibunya rasakan pula.

Dan apa alasan dia datang? Uh…

 **BUUUGH!**

"ARGH!" Sakura merintih sakit saat merasakan punggungnya terhantam sesuatu. Membuat dia nyaris tersungkur tepat di atas Mebuki kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak dengan sigap menahan bobot tubuhnya di atas lantai. Sakura menghalangi tubuh ibunya dengan likuid yang menggumpal di pelupuk matanya—yang dia tahan mati-matian.

"Ini… gadis kecil didikanmu?! Bengal begini? Yang berani melawan Ayahnya! Hah?" Kizashi geram dengan pemukul baseball dalam genggamannya. Entah sejak kapan dia bisa bangkit dan mengambil pemukul baseball itu.

"Kau… bukan Ayahku brengsek! Jangan mengakui dirimu sebagai Ayahku kalau kau masih sering menyakiti Ibuku! Sialan!" Sakura murka sembari menahan sakit. Bahkan dia enggan menoleh untuk sekedar menatap lelaki itu.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?! Mulutmu tidak pernah di sekolahkan oleh Ibumu?! Hah?! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!"

Dan tongkat pemukul itu kembali melayang, menghantam dengan keras oleh Kizashi yang terlihat begitu geram.

 **BUUGH!**

 **BUUGH!**

"ARGH! AA—" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit tak terkira kala pemukul baseball itu lagi-lagi menghantam punggungnya. Meski satu tetes air bening kini lolos dari pelupuk matanya dengan erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Tidak. Sakura tidak boleh menangis…

Mebuki yang baru saja menyaksikan hal itu kini terisak kecil. Dadanya seperti dipukul palu bertubi-tubi dan menimbulkan keretakan yang sangat perih tak terkira. Hanya saja, kala matanya menangkap pergerakan Kizashi yang selanjutnya, dia memeluk anaknya tiba-tiba dengan mata hijaunya yang menatap penuh terluka pada Kizashi.

"Kizashi… a-aku mohon… jangan lakukan itu pada putri kita… aku mohon… dia sudah cukup menderita karena keegoisan kita… aku mohon… Uh…."

Kala mata Kizashi bersinggungan dengan mata hijau zamrud Mebuki, ada kilasan emosi yang sekelebat muncul di dalamnya. Hening sejenak menyambangi mereka. Dan tak lama; Kizashi memutus tatapannya dengan Mebuki dan membalikkan badannya cepat seraya melempar pemukul baseball dengan asal.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus tanda tangani surat itu."

Suara Kizashi yang samar-samar terdengar, mengiringi derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari Sakura dan Mebuki yang masih bersidekap. Lambat laun, di dalam kediaman Haruno hanya terdengar detikan jam juga deru napas yang saling memburu.

Kemudian, ada isak tangis yang terdengar samar-samar. Sakura… gadis itu sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit yang ibunya alami. Gadis itu tidak bisa tegar lagi di depan ibunya.

"Ibu… ayo ke rumah sakit… Uh…."

Pelukan ibunya semakin mengerat. Walau tidak ada suara isak tangis yang meluncur dari bibir ibunya, tapi Sakura tahu Mebuki tengah menahan sakitnya mati-matian.

"Tidak perlu… Sakura." Nadanya agak tercekat walau wajahnya menahan sakit. "Ibu hanya butuh istirahat di kamar… Bisa membantu Ibu ke kamar?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk. Diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang telah bangkit seraya menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi meluncur dengan punggung tangannya.

Kemudian, dia memapah sang Ibu dengan penuh hati-hati diiringi dengan isakan yang tak henti-henti meleleh dari kedua matanya. Beberapa langkah terlewati, akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar Mebuki dan Sakura membaringkan Mebuki di kasur. Menyelimuti Mebuki dengan selimut dan mengecup kening sang Ibu.

Dia mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur dan kembali tangannya menggenggam tangan Mebuki seraya menempelkan punggung tangan itu di salah satu pipinya. Teringat Sasuke yang melintas; nampaknya keputusannya untuk datang ke tempat pemuda itu sekarang bukanlah hal yang tepat kala melihat ibunya seperti ini.

Lagipula, apa Sakura tega membiarkan Ibunya lebih terluka dari ini? Rasanya… tidak mungkin.

"Ibu… Maafkan aku." Suara Sakura nampak dalam dan matanya terpejam erat. "Mulai sekarang, aku janji akan selalu menjaga Ibu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ibu."

Dan Mebuki mengulas senyum tipis meski matanya kini telah mengatup rapat-rapat.

.

[4]

.

 _Ada deru napas yang saling membentur juga erangan yang membuat hasrat Sasuke semakin tak lagi bisa terbendung. Nada yang terdengar menggoda menyebut namanya; aura panas yang mengukung tubuhnya, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan mulutnya tengah bermain di kedua bukit sensitif milik sang gadis merah muda._

" _Sasuke… Nggh… Ahn!"_

 _Tangannya kini semakin bergerak liar. Otaknya tidak lagi mampu memerintah karena tertutupi nafsu dunia yang telah merenggut kewarasaannya. Lidahnya kini menari-nari di setiap lekukan tubuh sang gadis; meninggalkan bercak kepemilikan juga pekikan yang semakin membuat gairahnya memuncak berkali-kali lipat._

 _Entah sejak kapan, tangannya kini semakin berani bergerak menuju daerah paling sensitif sang gadis. Menyentuhnya; menekannya dan mampu membuat pergerakan sang gadis menjadi lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Dan terang saja saat tangannya bergerak mengelus berkali-kali pada bagian luarnya; ada erangan tidak sabar yang terdengar dan mampu membuat dia tidak sabar pula untuk memasukkan kesejatiannya ke sana._

 _Kembali, melihat bibir sang gadis yang membuka dan mendesah membuat bibirnya menerjang bibir gadis itu. Belum lagi ketika sesuatu yang basah terasa dalam tangannya, dia mulai berani memasukkan satu jarinya. Memaju mundurkannya berkali-kali; lantas hingga tiga jarinya pun bisa ikut bergerak di sana._

 _Napas Sasuke kian memburu melihat gadisnya menahan sesuatu yang membuat matanya memejam erat-erat juga bibirnya yang memekik disertai tangannya yang mengerat pada seprai kasur putih yang membungkus kasur sang Uchiha muda._

" _AAAAAKH!"_

 _Nyatanya, sebuah pekikan panjang meluncur disertai cairan sang gadis yang telah keluar dan mampu membuat Sasuke kalap dalam seketika._

 _Mengabaikan gadisnya yang telah terkulai tak berdaya, Sasuke melesakkan kesejatiannya pada lubang sensitif sang gadis yang kini tengah mendesah diiringi dengan matanya yang membuka dan menutup. Dan kontan saja, saat dia mendobrak untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan sang gadis; ada sebuah bukti nyata yang menyadarkannya bahwa gadisnya bahkan rela menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga padanya…_

 _Maka saat-saat Sasuke memaju mundurkan miliknya; membenturkan erangan milik mereka; ada saat-saat Sasuke ingin Sakura memercayai dia lebih dari apapun. Ada saat-saat Sasuke ingin gadisnya menyadari perasaan terdalam miliknya. Perasaan yang mungkin dia sulit jabarkan lewat kata. Dia hanya ingin Sakura tahu, dia mencintai gadis itu lebih dari apapun._

 _Termasuk masa lalunya yang sudah tidak lagi membekas di sudut hatinya…._

 _Dan Sasuke kini merasa sesuatu seperti ingin meledak. Terlebih ketika dia merasakan miliknya begitu terapit dengan remasan-remasan yang membuat tubuhnya nyaris mengejang. Dan dia mendekap hangat tubuh sang gadis dalam rengkuhannya; mencium berkali-kali kening sang gadis. Membentur pekikan yang diiringi sesuatu yang berbaur dalam penyatuan mereka._

 _Ah… segalanya nampak menjadi…_

 _Basah?_

Sekejap kala oniks itu membuka, dia merasakan matanya nampak silau kala sinar lampu kamarnya yang benderang menerobos masuk dalam pandangannya. Belum lagi, saat dia mendudukkan dirinya tiba-tiba dia bisa melihat celananya sudah …basah.

 _Hell._

Hanya karena ketiduran menunggu Sakura, dia jadi memimpikan sesuatu yang membuatnya sebagai cowok normal menjadi tidak sabar. Maka, saat matanya menangkap jam sudah menunjuk pukul 17.30 dia menyipitkan mata dan menatap ponselnya yang tidak terdapati pesan atau panggilan apapun.

 _Kemana Sakura? Ini sudah nyaris petang_ —pemikiran buruknya membatin.

 _Mungkin sedang di jalan_ —dan innernya bertentangan.

Maka, sembari menunggu gadis itu datang lebih baik dia membersihkan diri. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura melihat dia baru saja memimpikan tentang dirinya, meski sebelumnya dia sempat mengirimi pesan pada gadis itu untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tak butuh waktu yang sangat lama, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengenakan pakaian yang dia ambil secara asal; juga mengambil ponsel yang tadi dia geletak di atas meja tanpa sadar. Menatap ponselnya, sama sekali tidak ada balasan.

Meski begitu, dia tetap ingin memercayai Sakura akan datang.

Kini yang Sasuke lakukan adalah keluar dari kamarnya. Lantas, menuruni tangga lantai dua dan mendekat pada Konan, selaku kepala pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya yang baru saja melintas di lantai satu kediamannya.

"Konan, bereskan kasurku. Rapikan. Aku tidak ingin semuanya terlihat berantakan. O, iya siapkan makan malam. Kali ini yang spesial untuk dua orang."

"Baik, Tuan Sasuke." Wanita berambut ungu itu mengulas senyum sembari menunduk sopan. Kemudian, dia berlalu melewati Sasuke menaiki lantai dua.

Sasuke yang baru saja menjajaki lantai satu kediamannya mendadak mencelos. Hatinya mendadak kosong dengan kehampaan yang selalu saja datang tanpa henti.

Sepi.

Hening.

Kosong.

Ada keredupan dalam binar oniksnya kala matanya mengerling ke setiap sudut ruangan. Kemudian, dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ruang keluarga—bukan, bukan ruang keluarga. Lebih tepatnya, ruang kekosongan. Heh—dia lebih senang menyebutnya begitu.

Lihat, bahkan sejak dia kecil sampai sekarang, ruang itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tidak ada obrolan yang menyisip di sana atau kehangatan yang mengukung di tengah-tengahnya. Tidak ada usapan lembut di kepala atau nasihat yang selayaknya orang tua berikan kepada anaknya.

Rasanya begitu dingin.

Belum lagi tentang satu fakta di mana anaknya dituntut untuk lebih dewasa tanpa tahu jati diri yang sebenarnya…

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Menertawakan waktu-waktu yang telah dia lewati tanpa adanya kehangatan keluarga.

Lucu sekali.

Tapi menyesakkan pula di satu sisi.

Kemudian dia mendadak menginginkan Sakura berada di sini. Menemaninya. Memeluknya sama seperti biasa kala gadis itu menyadari saat dirinya merasa kosong tak memiliki pegangan apa-apa. Merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan yang tidak ingin Sasuke lepas begitu saja. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu. Pun menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Ya, begitu saja baginya cukup.

Tidak peduli jika 'hal itu' tidak mereka lakukan sekarang. Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang adalah kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya dan dia ingin memeluk gadis itu sepanjang malam. Cukup begitu.

Karena Sasuke menyadari; Sakura selalu tahu ketika dia membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Sakura selalu paham ketika kesepian menyeruak dari sudut hatinya yang terdalam.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam genggamannya berdering.

Sekejap, dia langsung menatap ke arah layar siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya. Maka, ketika nama Sakura tertera di layar, buru-buru dia mengangkat panggilan gadis itu dan menempelkan ponselnya di salah satu telinganya. Dia membutuhkan gadis itu… sangat membutuhkannya melebihi apapun.

"Sasuke."

"Hn, kau dimana Sakura?"

"Maaf."

Sasuke diam sebentar. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang sekejap datang di dalam dadanya. Jika Sakura sudah berkata demikian, apa sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka?

"Maaf," ulang gadis itu lagi. Nadanya terkesan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak bisa datang ke tempatmu."

"Kena—"

"Keadaannya darurat. Maaf Sasuke aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Maaf sekali lagi."

"KENA—"

"Maafkan aku."

"SAKURA—"

Panggilan terputus dalam sekejap.

Apa?

Semudah itukah gadis itu membatalkannya? Setakut dan seragu itukah gadis itu padanya? Setidakpercaya itukah Sakura padanya? Padahal, Sasuke belum menjelaskan apa yang ingin dia utarakan pada gadis itu 'kan?

Persetan!

 **BRAAAK!**

Sasuke membanting ponselnya ke lantai dan membiarkan beberapa puingnya yang pecah; tercecer. Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti. Selama ini… selama beberapa bulan mempertahankan hubungan mereka… Sebetulnya, apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentangnya?

Tubuh Sasuke seperti terbakar. Sekejap, apa yang ada dalam pandangannya dia obrak-abrik tanpa ampun. Matanya memerah dan napasnya memburu. Dadanya seperti ditimpuk batu berulang-ulang kali. Sakit. Seperti ditusuk pisau tanpa ampun.

Sialan!

"BRENGSEK!"

Dan dia mulai mencengkeram rambutnya dengan teriakan frustrasi yang mengendap di dadanya.

Sebenarnya… apa yang Sakura rasakan padanya?

.

-[4]-

.

" _Ibu, kenapa Ayah tidak pulang-pulang?" gadis kecil itu menampilkan raut masam kepada wanita muda yang atensinya sudah tertuju padanya._

 _Kemudian, wanita muda itu berjongkok dan mengelus rambut merah muda putrinya. "Sakura rindu Ayah, ya?"_

" _Hm." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias._

" _Ibu juga," ada binar sedih yang terlarut di sana. Hanya saja itu tak berlangsung lama ketika sebuah senyum terulas di bibir sang wanita disertai dengan mata hijaunya yang menyipit. "Tapi kemarin Ayah telepon saat Sakura sedang sekolah."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hm." Wanita itu menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi putri kesayangannya. Dan memeluknya dalam sekejap. "Ayah bilang dia merindukan putri kecilnya. Ayah terlalu sibuk di Tokyo makanya dia tidak bisa pulang dan berkumpul bersama kita. Tapi Ayah bilang, kalau Sakura rindu, Ibu harus memeluk Sakura seperti ini." Wanita muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang putri. "Ibu sayang Sakura."_

" _Sakura juga sayang Ibu! Sakura juga sayang Ayah!" gadis kecil itu mengeratkan kedua tangan mungilnya di punggung sang Ibu._

" _O, iya Sakura, ada kabar bagus! Nanti ketika Sakura lulus sekolah dasar, kita akan menyusul Ayah ke Tokyo. Kita akan tinggal di sana dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayah sama seperti dulu lagi."_

 _Ibunya melepas pelukan putrinya, meski matanya tidak lepas memandang mata hijau zamrud yang serupa itu. Gadis kecil itu melebarkan matanya. Kemudian, jemari-jemarinya nampak bergerak; nampak menghitung sesuatu._

" _Berarti, dua tahun lagi dong ya? Masih lama." Gadis kecil itu cemberut sesaat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya teracung. Tapi tak lama senyumnya mengembang. "Sakura jadi ingin cepat-cepat dewasa Bu. Ingin melihat Ayah dan Ibu bersama lagi."_

 _Ibunya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala putrinya lantas membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa menoleh. Sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka._

" _Ibu juga."_

 _Dan gadis itu dengan polosnya percaya akan perkataan Ibunya dengan senyum merekahnya tanpa menyadari tubuh menegang sang Ibu di dekatnya._

"Ibu sudah baikan?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura mampu membuat Mebuki mengangguk kecil setelah berhasil membuka matanya. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sakura?" Kini sang Ibu menampilkan raut khawatir. "Punggungmu pasti sakit 'kan?"

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan sakitnya Ibu." Gadis itu meremas tangan sang Ibu dalam genggamannya. "Lagipula aku sudah mengobatinya. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hm." Ibunya mengangguk kecil. Masih menahan sakit, Mebuki mencoba mendudukkan dirinya sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantal yang terhimpit di tengah-tengah kepala kasur.

Hening menyambangi mereka. Hanya ada tatapan gelisah Mebuki yang bergerak tak tentu arah, juga mata Sakura yang memandang wajah sayu sang Ibu dengan tangannya yang masih meremas tangan sang Ibu.

"O, iya kau bilang bukannya ada belajar kelompok untuk ujian?" Tanya sang Ibu membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Ah itu…" mata hijaunya nampak redup meski senyum kecil ditampilkannya. "Aku membatalkannya."

"Karena Ibu?"

"Tidak juga. Kurasa belajar sendiri lebih efektif daripada belajar bersama." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya. "Kalau belajar bersama, kebanyakan bukannya belajar tapi lebih banyak ngobrol kan." Sakura terkikik diikuti Ibunya yang kini ikut terkikik geli.

"O, iya Ibu. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa kenapa?"

Susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya. Keraguannya merangkak naik dan menggantung di ujung lidah. Namun, wajahnya kali ini nampak sangat serius.

"Kenapa—" ada jeda dalam ucapannya. Matanya menghindari tatapan yang dilancarkan ibunya. "—kenapa Ibu tidak menceraikan dia? Padahal, bukannya dia bersikeras ingin …berpisah dari Ibu?"

Pertanyaan yang mengendap di dadanya setelah lama kini meluncur juga. Pertanyaan sejak kali pertama dia menemukan amplop asing di rumahnya dan tak sengaja dibukanya, yang nyatanya adalah surat gugatan perceraian dari sang Ayah untuk Ibunya. Dan Ibunya berkelit; berkata bahwa itu hanyalah surat konrak pekerjaan. Nampaknya Mebuki lupa kalau anaknya bukanlah gadis kecilnya yang mudah dibohongi sama seperti waktu dulu lagi.

"Semua… Ada alasannya…" Suara Mebuki nampak lembut masuk ke telinga Sakura. Membuat perasaan segannya menguap entah kemana.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasan Ibu?"

Mebuki mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap lembut helai merah muda putrinya. Memberikan ketulusan yang dia punya. Karena di detik berikutnya, Sakura bisa mendengar suara Ibunya nampak tulus diiringi dengan senyum merekahnya yang selama ini tidak pernah ditampilkannya. Membuat hatinya kembali diiringi perasaan tanya yang lebih besar; tentang hal itu. Yang mampu membuatnya bergelut dengan ketidak mengertian yang selalu datang menghampiri.

.

.

.

" **Karena Ibu mencintai Ayahmu."**

-[4]-

 **[tsuzuku]**

 **.**

Apa chapter ini mengecewakan? hahaha maaf juga kalau updatenya lama hehe :) Akan ada seseorang yang muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya lho hahaha hayo tebak-tebak berhadiah hehe :p *saya mau spoiler dulu* *ditendang*

 **Btw, thanks banyak banget buat kaliaaaaan:**

 _ **Daffodila;**_ halo layla hehe eh makasih ya udah referensiin novel Hujan dan Teduh. Aku sampe nyari review tentang bukunya hahahaha btw Sasuke di sini nggak akan separah kaya di novel itu kok hohooo Iya chap kemarin memang pendek hehe Makasih banget ya udah rnr XD _**rahillahr5**_ _;_ hehehe gimana ya? Tebakanmu nyaris sih wkwk Makasih sudah rnr XD _ **alexaryan55**_ _;_ iya untuk sekarang keliatannya begitu tapi nanti di chapter yang lainnya akan ditunjukin kok kalo Sasuke cinta bukan karena seks hehehe btw makasih ya sudah rnr! XD _**suket alang-alang;**_ iya gapapa hehe makasih sudah rnr ya! XD _**S**_ _aki23_ ; hehehe iya, orang nyangkanya malah kushina hoho eh? Makasih lho ya aku terharu hehehe :'')) ini sudah update makasih sudah rnr ya! XD _**ave maurie;**_ Kakaaaaaaak wkwkwkwk kira-kira chapter ini aku nge-troll nggak ya? ;;;wwwww;;; aku ngakak tengah malem baca review kakak. Iya kak malah kaya bikin fict sendiri di review wkwkwkw :p Tapi gapapa kak, itu yang bikin semangat buat ngetik balik lagi, thankssss yaaaa :* _**Manda Vvidenarint**_ _;_ ehehe ini kurang panjang nggak? Makasih sudah rnr! XD _**Kuro Shiina;**_ wkwkw gapapa tapi dosa tanggung sendiri/plak XD makasih sudah rnr ya! XD _**Edelweise;**_ pertama aku asing banget sama penname ini, gataunya pas buka; AI pennamenya cantik bangettt beneran serius eheey wkwkwk kenapa emang kalo Ino? aku suka juga kok kalo Ino dipasangin sama saskey :p Oke makasih yaa sudah rnr :* Gomen buat fictnya yang belum lanjut wkwkwkw _**Vonda17**_ _;_ hai salam kenal juga! XD Iya itu nanti dibahas kok wkwkw makasih sudah rnr! XD _**H**_ _anna_ ; aaaw makasih aku terharu :''') amin, ini sudah update makasih sudah rnr! XD _**memez pramezti**_ ; ah begitukah? Ehehe aminnn semoga chap ini greget ya! Makasih suda rnr! XD _**m**_ _ika;_ hehehehe iya kaya lagu dangdut tau nggak XD ahahahaha kita liat saja nanti. Makasih sudah rnr ya! XD _**cherryana24;**_ ah makasih, aku jadi terharu beneran :'''') iya sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah rnr! XD _**F**_ _enny NH_ ; ehehehe begitukah? Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan hehe Terima kasih pendapatnya ya! Makasih juga sudah rnr! Ehehehe XD _**Eysha CherryBlossom**_ ; iya kak sedikit2 akan dibahas kok soal semua itu eheheheh makasih sudah rnr ya! XD _**Astronom Girl**_ : Sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah rnr! XD _**G**_ _uest_ ; o, makasih! Makasih juga sudah rnr! XD _**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_ ; halo kak! Ehehehe warningnya greget nggak? XD Iya kak, namanya juga anak muda. Proses mencari jati diri kan? XD Makasih banget kak sudah rnr! XD

Ada yang namanya belum kusebut? :')

Btw makasih banyak juga untuk yang sudah meluangkan fav dan alert-nya.

Fanfic ini tidak akan jadi apa-apa tanpa dukungan, masukan atau apapun dari kalian semuanya. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih dengan segala jejak yang tertinggal untuk karya ini XD Jadi, masih berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya? XD

 **Banten. 21.05.2015**

 **Salam sehangat matahari pagi,**

 **r. nana *wink** *


	5. Chapter 5

_Gadis yang telah menginjak bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama itu, baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya. Wajahnya nampak muram, kala ingatan tentang kehadiran 'Ayahnya' beberapa hari lalu terputar di dalam tempurung kepalanya._

 _Dia tidak sengaja dengar, ketika dia hendak ke dapur dan menemukan hal langka saat Ibunya memohon kepada lelaki itu untuk jangan pergi setelah 'menginap' di rumah mereka satu malam dan keesokannya, lelaki itu pergi juga tanpa mengindahkan permohonan ibunya._

 _Dan alhasil, ibunya kembali berbohong, berkata bahwa lelaki itu harus kembali bekerja sama seperti biasa dan tidak tahu harus kembali kapan ketika mereka berada di satu meja untuk menyantap sarapan pagi._

 _Dan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dengan raut tak terbaca. Gadis itu baru menyadari; selama ini, ketika dia merindukan 'Ayahnya' untuk pulang, ibunya kerapkali berbohong padanya. Membual untuk membuat hatinya menghangat. Membual untuk membuat dia tidak merasakan sedih tanpa kehadiran sosok Ayah di tengah mereka._

 _Menghela napas kecil, gadis itu membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah._

" _Aku pu—"_

 _Ucapannya terhenti, kala matanya menangkap ibunya tengah berdiri di hadapan sosok remaja seusianya. Rambut merah yang menutupi wajahnya itu membungkuk. Bukan bungkuk sebagai sebuah sapaan hormat. Ini nampak seperti … permintaan maaf._

"— _lang."_

 _Dan ibunya buru-buru menarik pundak pemuda lelaki itu untuk kembali berdiri tegap. Sakura bisa melihat sepasang mata hazel itu berbenturan dengan pandangannya. Walau hanya sejenak, dan Sakura pun kembali melempar pandangan tanya pada sang Ibu._

" _Dia siapa, Bu?"_

 _Ada kesunyian sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya Mebuki menelan ludahnya susah payah diiringi dengan senyum yang mendadak tersimpul di bibirnya._

" _Dia …adalah keponakan Ayahmu, Sakura."_

 _Sakura kembali melempar pandang ke arah pemuda itu dan kembali tatapan mereka berbenturan. Pemuda itu juga tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa. Wajahnya datar, hanya saja dalam kilatan matanya ada sebuah penyesalan yang mengendap di sana._

 _Dan Sakura terkesiap saat menyadari suara Ibunya kembali terdengar._

" _Namanya, Sasori. Ne, Sasori kau sekarang tahu 'kan wajah sepupumu itu?"_

 _Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya Sakura bisa melihat pemuda itu mengangguk kecil tanpa bersuara disusul dengan bungkukan sejenak sebagai salam perkenalan hormat ke arahnya._

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

AU. OOC. Multichap. Etc.

Rate-M

.

.

.

 **EVERY SECOND**

— _kemanapun kau pergi, tempatmu kembali hanyalah aku.—_

.

.

.

— _Sakitku adalah kecewamu—_

 **Bagian Kelima.**

 **Suara** pintu kelas yang digeser, mampu membuat berpasang-pasang mata di dalam kelas terarah ke sumber suara. Aura suram dan gelap yang terasa bergidik—yang berbaur dengan suasana mencekam ujian—membuat berbelas-belas tanya yang tak kasat mata, melayang-layang di udara. Sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini, aura dari seseorang itu nampak membuat orang bertanya-tanya.

Siapa lagi kalau tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang bungsu Uchiha.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ekspresi yang nyaris muram meski kesan stoik masih tertampil di wajahnya. Namun, aura gelap yang membungkus dirinya juga masih sangat kental dan mampu menghentikan kegiatan di dalam kelas begitu saja. Langkah kakinya yang menapak lantai putih kelas saja, mampu membuat perhatian yang sangat luar biasa dari para penghuninya.

Ada yang salah nampaknya dengan Sasuke sekarang.

Pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi, main menghempaskan pantatnya ke tempat duduk. Tidak memedulikan Suigetsu dan beberapa kawanannya yang terus-terusan memperhatikannya. Sasuke pun main membenamkan wajahnya ke permukaan meja.

Semuanya masih memperhatikan pemuda itu. Hanya saja, selama beberapa waktu tak ada pergerakan yang berarti, keadaan kelas mulai kembali seperti semula.

Sasuke pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Tapi nyatanya, direksi matanya tanpa sadar terarah ke arah bangku diurutan ketiga yang sudah beberapa waktu terbiarkan kosong. Rasanya sangat… aneh.

Biasanya dia bisa melihat helai merah muda pendek itu bergerak kecil seirama dengan pergerakan sang pemilik. Pun, punggung yang kerapkali membalik setiap kali sang pemilik merasakan bahwa ada tatapan yang seakan mengebor punggungnya.

Dan dia akan menemukan lengkung kurva dan mata kehijauan yang berkilau itu tertuju ke arahnya.

 _Kemana gadis itu?—_ sebait tanya terlintas di benaknya.

Tapi, tatapannya kini berubah tak terbaca. Dia menunduk, membiarkan beberapa rambutnya menutupi matanya. Ada perasaan asing yang masih terpikul di dadanya. Penolakan yang tidak ingin dia dengar, masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

Mengingat itu, entah kenapa emosinya mendadak mendidih dan menggedor keluar dari tempatnya.

 **BRAK!**

Seluruh kegiatan kembali mendadak terhenti. Dan seluruh atensi berpasang-pasang mata tertuju ke asal suara. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa sang pelaku adalah Sasuke. Terlihat dari tangannya yang terkepal di atas meja juga napasnya yang terlihat memburu. Dan jangan lupakan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca yang ditampilkan pemuda itu—yang sayangnya lagi-lagi matanya tertutup oleh helaian depannya.

Dan kemudian, pemuda itu segera beranjak dari bangkunya sembari keluar dari kelasnya setelah sukses membanting pintu yang kembali menyiratkan tanya dari tatapan para penghuni kelas.

Tak terkecuali; dua sahabat Sakura yang beberapa waktu belakangan juga sibuk bertanya-tanya.

.

[kelima]

.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ponsel yang sedetik baru saja tertempel di salah satu telinganya, kembali dia geletak di atas meja kecil sisi ranjang. Masih dengan posisi tidurannya yang tidak berubah, pikirannya kini terbayang oleh sosok Sasuke; yang mungkin tengah menelan kekecewaan padanya.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah nyaris mendekati seminggu dan Sakura sulit untuk menghubungi pemuda itu. Dan dalam kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan ini, dia tidak bisa untuk sekedar bertatap muka langsung dengan sang kekasih.

O, yeah, katakan terima kasih pada lelaki brengsek yang telah tega memukul punggungnya hingga ia merasakan nyeri sampai ke tulang-tulang belakangnya. Yang Sakura pikir awalnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali dan kemudian, dua puluh empat jam pasca pemukulan itu semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerangnya tanpa ampun!

Dia harus berbaring di kasur kesayangannya sampai hari ini, yang punggungnya sudah lumayan bisa digerakan sedikit. Semisal; sudah bisa tidur dalam posisi miring dan bergeser, bahkan sudah bisa mendudukkan diri dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala kasur meski harus diselip dengan bantal.

Dan yang lebih mengesankan lagi adalah yang seharusnya dia bisa merawat ibunya, kini justru ibunya yang merawatnya—melihat ibunya sudah terlihat baik-baik saja walau beberapa lebam masih terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Terlebih Sakura juga harus merelakan tidak mengikuti ujian semester—yang untungnya, ibunya sudah menelepon pihak sekolah dan dia bisa mengikuti ujian susulan setelah masuk nanti.

Bagus sekali!

O, satu hal lagi, tentu saja hal ini terasa sangat membosankan karena dia hanya bisa berbaring terus di atas kasur.

Sakura bisa merasakan derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, kemudian disusul suara yang tidak asing masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang awalnya memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi akses masuk kamar, kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah dengan sepasang _hazel_ yang menatapnya tengah berdiri persis di sisi ranjang yang ditempatinya.

"O, hai," sahut Sakura tanpa bersemangat.

Sosok itu Sasori Akasuna, sepupu Sakura. Adalah keponakan dari si lelaki brengsek itu. Ibunya bilang bahwa Ibunya Sasori adalah adik si lelaki itu. Yeah, Sakura mana tahu siapa saudara-saudaranya mengingat Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu—setidaknya, sebelum bertemu Sasori beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakura merasa jengah tatkala sepasang _hazel_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Kebiasannya setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa? Merasa kasihan melihatku begini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada mencibir. Kemudian, gadis itu main membalikan tubuhnya dan membelakangi pemuda itu. "Kalau datang hanya untuk mengasihani, lebih baik pulang saja. Ibuku pasti sudah cerita padamu soal pemukulan itu 'kan?"

"Aku minta maaf." Sasori berucap tanpa menyahut ucapan Sakura. "Aku betul-betul minta maaf atas apa yang menimpamu dan Ibumu."

"Jangan meminta maaf!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi. Gadis itu pun masih membelakangi pemuda itu. "Jujur saja aku bosan mendengarmu meminta maaf terus setiap kali bertemu. Ini bukan salahmu! Ini cuma kesalahan pamanmu dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang hanya untuk menebus dosa yang tidak kaulakukan."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Emosi Sakura seperti terbiarkan mengambang begitu saja.

Tak Lama, Sakura yang sempat terdiam sesaat pun menghela napas kecil. Ada perasaan sedikit bersalah yang perlahan-lahan menyusup di dadanya. Dan Sakur pada akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Oke baiklah, kali ini aku yang minta maaf padamu karena sudah memojokkanmu. Maaf."

"Tidak." Mata _hazel_ Sasori kini menatap tegas mata _jade_ Sakura yang membulat. "Bukan salahmu. Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat meski mata hijaunya tidak teralihkan dari sosok sepupunya itu.

Keheningan kembali menyambangi mereka. Sakura yang kerapkali cerewet seperti enggan untuk membuka mulutnya kembali. Entah kenapa setiap kali Sasori muncul di kediamannya, atmosfernya terasa begitu berbeda. Mungkin canggung—karena dia dan Sasori terkesan tidak bisa menjalin ikatan selayaknya saudara pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana punggungmu? Apa masih sakit?"

Sakura mengernyitkan kening saat tanya dari pemuda itu meluncur dari katupnya.

"Ah, tidak begitu. Sakit begini bukanlah apa-apa," dusta Sakura dengan lengkung senyum yang terpaksa di bibirnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Jangan khawatir, pihak sekolah sudah berbaik hati mengizinkanku untuk 'berlibur' di rumah. Senin aku sudah bisa masuk seperti biasa."

"Pasti masih sakit 'kan?" Ada tatapan tak terbaca dari pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke dokter sekarang?"

Mata hijau Sakura sekilas membulat. "Hah? Tidak usah. Aku betul-betul tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Ibuku sering memijat punggungku dan mengobatinya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Pemuda itu mendadak mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menunduk dengan helai merahnya yang menutupi ekspresi datarnya.

"Maaf…"

Sakura terenyuh melihat kelirihan dari nada suara pemuda itu. Bagaimana melihat tangan pemuda itu terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Sakura juga menyadari, pastilah berat menanggung suatu beban tak kasat mata—yang bukanlah dosanya—di punggungnya.

"Maafkan…"

Masih dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Sasori masih menunduk. Diam-diam, Sakura yang merasakan beban pemuda itu pun meraih tangan pemuda itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Memberikan kenyamanan yang dia punya dengan lengkung tipis di wajahnya.

"Tolong, jangan menanggung sesuatu yang bukan salahmu. Ini bukanlah tanggung jawabmu."

.

[kelima]

.

Keluar kelas karena berhasil menyelesaikan ujian lebih dulu, Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang masih lengang. Nampaknya, seluruh siswa-siswi masih bergelut dengan ujian terakhir mereka.

Mata Sasuke masih diarahkan lurus-lurus. Ekspresinya juga nampak stoik. Hanya saja, aura suram dan gelap yang sudah seminggu belakangan ini terasa menyengat setiap kali orang-orang berada dalam jangkauannya, masih serta merta mengukungnya. Beberapa gosip selama seminggu ini tentang dirinya juga tak ada habis-habisnya.

Ada yang menyebarkan isu bahwa Sakura sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Mengakhiri ya?

Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah berakhir atau belum. Yang jelas, terakhir kali dia mendengar gadis itu meminta maaf karena mengecewakannya, dia tidak tahu apakah itu menandakan kalau hubungan mereka sebetulnya benar-benar berakhir atau belum. Hanya saja, kekecawaannya pada gadis itu sudah terlanjur tertanam dan dia merasakan sesak setiap kali memikirkan penolakan gadis itu.

Bahkan hingga seminggu ini gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencarinya—batang hidungnya saja tidak nampak.

Sasuke melepas kancing teratas seragamnya. Terlalu sesak sampai-sampai dia merasa panas. Padahal tengah peralihan musim gugur dan Sasuke merasakan musim panas masih menyengat tubuhnya. Sial.

Suara langkah kaki yang lain terdengar. Sasuke yang cuek itu masih sibuk mengambil langkah dengan kedua tangan yang menyisip di kantung celananya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau cowok brengsek sepertimu bisa kena karma, eh?"

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menoleh pada Sara yang baru saja berpas-pasan dengannya dan berkata dengan nada mencibir ke arahnya. Ekspresi Sasuke kini masih stoik dan kedua tangannya masih terselip di kantung celananya. Dia mendadak menghentikan langkah saat jejak kaki di belakangnya juga mendadak tak terdengar.

"Cowok brengsek juga manusia. Tapi setidaknya bukan orang munafik yang pura-pura menampilkan kesan suci 'kan?" Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, Sasuke yang sempat berucap sarkastis itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang nyatanya membalikan badan seketika dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

Sasuke tidak peduli apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Lagipula, untuk apa susah-susah peduli pada sesuatu yang memang sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada bukan?

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju area belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Lagipula, untuk apa Sasuke pulang cepat-cepat? Karena kenyataannya sama saja. Sepi juga.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia telah memijaki area berumput halus dengan satu pohon besar nan rindang yang berdiri kokoh. Tempat itu memang selalu sepi mengingat tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar nampak memagari tempat itu. Dan pohon rindang itu nampak melindungi dari panas matahari yang berkiprah di langit sana.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya; menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh pohon. Kedua kakinya terlipat dan tangannya di sangga pada lututnya. Diam-diam dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil dan korek api yang sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini setia menemaninya. Dia meraih satu batang nikotin di dalam kotak, kemudian menyelipkannya di celah bibirnya. Setelah memercikan api diujungnya, asap tipis terembus dari sana.

Pikirannya sangat kacau.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sekosong ini sebelumnya. Ini seperti hampa.

Rasanya tidak dipercayai oleh seseorang yang berarti, seperti menelan semua omong kosong yang pernah dia dengar dari gadis itu.

Marah? Ya, tentu saja Sasuke marah. Marah sekali.

Tapi sama sekali dia tidak bisa membenci. Pasalnya, Sasuke merasa bahwa hanya Sakura yang bisa mengisi segala kekosongan yang selalu menerpa dirinya. Yang selalu memberikan sensasi hangat di dalam dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja… Sasuke kecewa atas penolakan gadis itu tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Sasuke mengisap dalam batang nikotinnya, membiarkan asap memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Kemudian, setelah dirasa sesak, dia mengembuskannya. Menimbulkan kepulan asap keluar dari bibirnya.

.

[kelima]

.

Pagi ini senyum Sakura sudah kembali tersungging. Meski punggungnya masih nyeri, dia memaksakan diri untuk masuk kembali ke sekolah. Sakura melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor dan dia menemukan bising sapaan beserta obrolan pagi, dan derap langkah kaki yang silih berganti itu menyambangi gendang telinganya. Rasanya rindu mendapati suasana seperti ini.

Apalagi untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah seminggu tidak dia jumpai.

"HAAA, SAKURAAAAAA?!"

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar teriakan yang dia tahu siapa. Sahabat berambut merahnya dengan kacamata yang bertengger apik di pangkal hidungnya itu berlarian dan langsung memeluk Sakura sangat erat.

"Kemana saja bodoh? Kangen!"

"Aww… Ka-Karin, tolong lepaskan… sshh…."

Karin melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar rintihan sakit dari sahabatnya. Matanya menyipit curiga, melihat tampang Sakura yang sempat meringis itu diubahnya tanpa ekspresi secepat kilat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Karin bertanya khawatir.

Sakura menarik senyum di bibirnya. "Hm, tentu saja."

Keduanya kembali melangkahkan kaki bersama menuju kelas mereka. Di sepanjang jalan, Karin terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan kenapa Sakura menghilang selama seminggu belakangan. Dan Sakura pun pada akhirnya mau tak mau membual. Dia beralibi bahwa seminggu kemarin dia pergi ke rumah neneknya yang tengah 'sekarat' di rumah sakit—padahal neneknya sudah lama meninggal.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah nyaris sampai di kelas mereka. Sakura kembali mendapat sambutan dari Tenten. Bedanya dengan Karin, Tenten lebih senang mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura—alasannya, karena dia gemas dengan warna rambut gadis itu yang seperti kelopak sakura.

"Tenten rambutku berantakan!" Sakura melenguh sebal dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Seminggu tidak menggodamu, aku serasa mau mati. Dan sekarang akhirnya terobati setelah melihat wajah cemberutmu itu." Tenten tertawa, diikuti Karin.

Ketiga gadis itu justru tertahan di luar kelas dengan obrolan-obrolan santai seperti biasa. Bercanda; meledek Karin yang merayakan berakhirnya ujian di _love hotel_ bersama Suigetsu—yang sayangnya, tertangkap basah oleh Tenten yang tak sengaja melihat gadis itu bersama Suigetsu menuju tempat itu.

Karin mencak-mencak kepada Tenten, tapi Tenten yang pintar berkelit itu selalu membalikkan ucapannya dan mampu membuat Sakura tertawa-tawa. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak tertawa seperti ini.

Hanya saja, kegiatan mereka terhenti kala melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan di kejauhan dan perlahan-lahan terlihat mendekat. Wajah Sakura kini nampak cerah, namun lain dengan Tenten dan Karin yang terlihat kaku.

Sakura tersenyum ceria kala dia pikir Sasuke akan terhenti di hadapannya. Sakura pun kini hendak menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasu—"

Hanya saja dia mendadak bergeming, saat Sasuke nyatanya melewatinya begitu saja. Menggeser pintu kelas dan masuk tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan Sakura. Dan suara pintu yang menutup keras, setelahnya, mampu membuat hati Sakura mencelos seketika.

"—ke." Dia melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terputus itu dengan lirih.

Bersamaan itu pula; Tenten dan Karin hanya bisa memandang Sakura getir.

.

 **[Tsuzuku]**

.

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada:**

 _ **alexaryan55;**_ hehe terima kasih xD, terima kasih juga sudah rnr! xD _**G**_ _uest;_ iya aku juga. Biar gimana pun keluarga lebih segalanya dari pacar 'kan? Kecuali suami. Kalau udah suami mah gapapa. 'kan udah kewajiban istri 'kan nurut suami? xD Terima kasih sudah rnr! xD _**Sasara Keiko;**_ iya gitu hehe berapa ya? belum dikira-kira soalnya aku cuma buat plot kasarnya hehe semoga nggak sampai 15-an lebih ya. Terima kasih sudah rnr! xD _**daffodila;**_ Haaaa akhirnya ada yang nangkep! XD Iya gitu, tapi ada satu hal juga yang Sakura nggak tahu dari masa lalunya Sasuke itu hehe iyaa kalo yang di novel itu kan parah banget kan layla? xD terima kasih ya sudah rnr! xD _**kimmy ranaomi;**_ haa terima kasih! x'D hehe iya sasuke emang mau dingertiin. Liat nanti ya gimananya xD Terima kasih sudah rnr! xD _**ave maurie;**_ Kaaaak avee huwaaaa, iya masa aku tega ya bikin Kizashi jadi horor di sini wkwk xD naluri perempuan 'kan. Sakura canon aja gitu kak, udah ditinggalin bertahun-tahun dan disakiti aja masih setia eaaak x'D wkwkw doain dong kak supaya dia menemukan jalan yang benar x') Oke kaaak, aku juga udah searching2 kok! Makasih kakak sarannyaaa, makasih juga sudah rnr! *peluk-peluk* _**Byun429;**_ hahaha mungkin keduanya x') terima kasih sudah rnr! xD _**Edelweise;**_ *timpuk Ai*/nguquq. Huu ngikutin ah xp okeoke. Iyanih, makasih pengertiannya x') Makasih sudah rnr :* _**An Style;**_ hee, makasih! x'D iya itu juga rada nyesek uy eaaaak. Sudah, terimakasih ya sudah rnr! xD _**rahillahr5;**_ iyaa masa muda Sakura yang berat uy x') /gebukinauthornya/ terima kasih, terima kasih juga sudah rnr! xD _**kHeLerie Hikari;**_ haa terima kasih x'D hehe terima kasih sudah rnr! xD _**G**_ _uest;_ sudah ya, terima kasih sudah rnr! xD _**wowwohgeege;**_ Hai, salam kenal juga x) hehe iya, semoga ini gak salah genre ya x') hehehe iya kasihan mereka ya x'O /mendemdiridikubangan/ terima kasih sudah rnr! xD

Dan yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya berupa **fav** dan **alert** saya ucapkan terima kasih juga! xD

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya! x'D

 **Banten. 01.06.2015**

 **Salam sehangat matahari pagi,**

 **r. nana xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan semarah ini padanya. Sejak Sasuke mengabaikannya ketika Sakura menyapanya, pemuda itu juga kerapkali menolak bicara ketika Sakura mengajaknya membicarakan masalahnya. Menghindar setiap kali Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Menghilang lebih dulu ketika jam pulang telah berdentang. Bahkan, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Parahnya lagi, ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi dan Sasuke bahkan menolak bicara kala Sakura mencoba menghubungi kediamannya. Sakura juga pernah menyempatkan datang ke rumah pemuda itu sepulang sekolah, namun kepala pelayan di kediaman Sasuke selalu mengatakan Sasuke tidak pernah berada di rumah.

Mendengarkan pelajaran yang berlangsung, Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Sasuke.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Benci?

Sakura memukul pelipisnya berkali-kali kala pikirannya memaparkan kata benci besar-besar di dalam tempurung kepalanya. _Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai!_

Pasalnya, ini kali pertama Sasuke betul-betul mendiamkannya. Ini kali pertama, masalah hubungan mereka berlarut-larut tanpa ada penyelesaiannya.

Bagaimana ini?

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya terdireksi pada sosok yang tengah membenamkan kepalanya di permukaan meja. Iris hijau itu nampak meredup.

 _Hei, Sasuke. Sebenarnya, apa yang kaupikirkan tentang… hubungan kita?_

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

AU. OOC. Multichap. Semi-lime. Etc.

Rate-M

.

.

.

 **EVERY SECOND**

— _kemanapun kau pergi, tempatmu kembali hanyalah aku.—_

.

.

.

 _Hei, lets, break up!_

 **Bagian Keenam.**

"Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkah. Kepalanya ditolehkan dan dia menemukan gadis bercepol dua tengah berjalan menghampir ke arahnya dengan satu tangan melambai singkat di udara kosong.

"Hi selamat pagi! baru berangkat?" Tenten bertanya tepat ketika gadis itu sudah berada persis di sebelah Sakura.

'"Pagi. Hm, tumbenan kita bisa barengan ya?" Sakura tertawa.

Kedua gadis itu melangkahkan kaki bersama. Melewati koridor pagi yang menampakkan siswa-siswi yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Mendengar sapaan-sapaan salam pagi, juga obrolan ringan yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Rumornya sih begitu yang kudengar. Uchiha-kun melajang! Kyaaaaa!"

"Eh? Bukannya mereka belum putus?"

"Memang belum. Tapi aku yakin kali ini pasti putus lagi. Ingat 'kan Uchiha-kun paling tak bisa berhubungan lama sama cewek-cewek sebelumnya? Lagian kok bisa-bisanya Uchiha-kun bertahan sama cewek biasa kayak gitu ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, sebentar lagi kita bakal punya kesempatan."

"KYAAAA SENANGNYAAAA!"

Sakura hanya melirik singkat pada cewek-cewek yang tengah membicarakan hubungan mereka. Putus? Bagaimana bisa rumornya sudah terdengar sejauh itu?

Satu tepukan di bahu, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Tenten yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku yakin hubungan kalian masih bisa diperbaiki."

Sakura terkesiap. Gadis dengan helai merah muda itu pun akhirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "Hm, semoga."

Tenten membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa… semoga?"

"Aku… bingung." Sakura menunduk. Matanya menyusuri jalanan yang kakinya pijaki. "Rasanya cuma aku yang memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan ini."

Tenten melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu. Dia menghadang Sakura persis di depan gadis itu. "Sejak kapan kau jadi putus asa begitu? Yang kudengar dari ceritamu waktu itu, dia kelihatannya hanya… kecewa."

"Dia sama sekali menghindariku dan tak mau membicarakannya," tanggap Sakura. Kemudian, gadis itu menepuk bahu Tenten dan keduanya kembali melangkahkan kaki berbarengan. "Kalau dia terus-terusan begitu, aku tak yakin kalau hubungan ini bakal terus berlanjut."

"Ucapanmu tak seperti kau yang biasanya." Raut Tenten kali ini serius. "Yang kulihat, kalian nampaknya hanya belum bisa memahami satu sama lain. Hubungan kalian baru sebentar lho. Dan kupikir ini cuma kerikil kecil yang sebenarnya bisa kok kalian lewati."

Sakura diam. Kedua pasang kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas mereka. Tenten hendak menggeser pintu. Namun, suaranya kembali terdengar lagi.

"Jangan memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin saja membuatmu menyesal nantinya lho, Sakura." Tenten tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kelas setelah pintu kelas membuka.

Sakura terpaku. Menatap punggung Tenten yang menjauh dari pandangannya dan memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Tenten barusan.

Menyesal atau tidaknya, Sakura tidak mengerti… betul-betul tidak mengerti.

.

[keenam]

.

Belajar. Belajar. Belajar. Usai ujian semester kemarin, kelas tiga disibukkan dengan jadwal belajar tambahan. Melakukan persiapan sebelum ujian kelulusan yang akan berlangsung di musim dingin tahun depan. Rasanya bila dipikir-pikir, baru kemarin Sakura menjajakan kaki sebagai siswi baru di SMA. Dan tahu-tahu sebentar lagi, ia akan meninggalkan sekolah.

Lulus. Kuliah. Bekerja. Menikah.

Apa… hidupnya akan se- _simple_ itu? Entahlah.

Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke absen di kelasnya. Gurunya bilang Sasuke sakit dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu sekarang. Padahal mereka sekelas. Tapi, Sasuke seperti air yang sulit sekali untuk digenggam erat-erat.

"Hei teman-teman! Peringkat ujian semester kemarin sudah diumumkan!"

Teriakan salah satu dari siswa di kelas Sakura, membuat siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong menuju papan _bulletin_ di mana pengumuman itu ditempel. Yah, begitulah tiap kali ujian semester usai, papan peringkat ujian akan menjadi sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh siswa-siswi dengan debaran penasaran akan peringkat masing-masing. _Apa peringkatku bagus? Apa peringkatku jelek? Ah, atau biasa-biasa saja?_

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Tenten dan Karin yang kini melangkahkan kaki menuju ke papan _bulletin_ berada dengan obrolan yang menyisip di perjalanan mereka. Toh, mereka memilih untuk melihat belakangan saja. Pasti ramai dan penuh sesak oleh kerumunan.

"Duh, aku takut. Bagaimana dengan nilaiku?! Aku hanya belajar sedikit waktu itu…" Karin menampilkan raut khawatir.

"Kau pacaran terus sih! Jangan-jangan pas ujian yang ada dipikiranmu itu cuma, ayo ujian selesai aku ingin cepat-cepat ke lovehotel bersama Suigetsu! Hahaha," gurau Tenten.

"Jangan sembarangan! Memangnya kaupikir di otakku cuma ada seks apa?! Kurang ajar!" Karin murka.

"Memang begitu 'kan? Ingat, siapa yang sering membahas tentang itu sama pacarnya? Yang menodai kepolosan Sakura? Siapa? Hah?" Tenten masih belum puas.

"Tenten! Itu tak lucu! Lagian kau juga suka sok-sokan bercanda 'kan mengungkit hal itu? Bilang saja kau juga mau melakukan itu tapi tak kesampaian karena kau sekarang sedang melajang! Haha. Aku tahu itu!"

"Tidak peduli. Tidak peduli. Tidak peduli. Week." Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya pada Karin yang masih menggerutu kesal.

Sakura hanya sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kedua temannya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak ikut mengambil suara—yang untungnya tidak begitu disadari oleh kedua temannya itu yang masih sibuk membicarakan hal senonoh yang kadangkala mampu membuat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Pikirannya kini sibuk melayang-layang pada sosok yang beberapa waktu belakangan membuat kepalanya kadang pusing tidak karuan; Sasuke. Sakura belakangan ini juga sering sibuk bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. _Sasuke sedang apa? Lagi sama siapa? Apa baik-baik saja?_

Sakura hanya ingin tahu keadaan pemuda itu. Iya. Hanya ingin tahu dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Apa… sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah bahagia bersamanya? Dan… apakah hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanya menjadi beban untuk pemuda itu?

Sakura terkesiap saat Tenten dan Karin menarik tangannya menuju papan _bulletin_ yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Jemarinya menyusuri namanya dan dia tersenyum puas saat mengetahui bahwa namanya tercantum di peringkat lima belas. Sakura juga bisa melihat kegirangan Tenten dan Karin perihal peringkat mereka.

Tenten di posisi Sembilan belas dan Karin di posisi dua puluh lima. Lumayan juga.

Kini Sakura mencoba menyusuri nama Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui peringkat Sasuke berada di posisi… delapan? Bagaimana bisa?

Peringkat pemuda itu, merosot. Drastis. Biasanya Sasuke akan selalu menempati peringkat di lima besar. Tapi, kenapa sekarang bisa merosot begitu? Jangan-jangan ini karena… hubungan mereka?

Sakura pun pada akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam.

.

[keenam]

.

Sakura membenamkan bibirnya di antara lipatan syall yang melilit lehernya. Udara musim gugur sangat tidak baik apabila leher terbiarkan telanjang seperti di musim semi atau musim panas. Karena biar bagaimana pun, meski udaranya tidak sedingin di musim dingin, tetap saja udaranya masuk ke kategori 'berbahaya' dan dapat menyebabkan flu berkepanjangan atau bahkan juga demam.

Kakinya sibuk menjejak jalanan kawasan elit Tokyo. Matanya memandang lurus ke dapan, mengabaikan pemandangan rumah-rumah besar dan apartemen-apartemen mewah yang menjulang. Persis di depan gang besar dia berbelok memasuki perumahan elit yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan orang-orang nampaknya memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri di dalam rumah—yeah, siapa juga yang tidak betah berada di rumah yang nampak seperti istana begitu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, langkah Sakura terhenti dan tubuhnya kini menghadap persis di depan rumah tingkat dua yang kelihatan sama besarnya dengan rumah-rumah yang baru saja dilewatinya. Dengan pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi dan bel yang berada persis di bawah papan kecil yang bertuliskan; 'Kediaman Uchiha.'

Sakura menekan bel dan dia mendapat sahutan dari kediaman tersebut.

" _Siapa?"_

" _Sumimasen_. Ini Sakura Haruno, teman sekelas Sasuke Uchiha. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

" _Ada keperluan apa?"_

"Kudengar dia sakit. Aku ingin menjenguk. Katakan juga, kalau dia tidak mengizinkan aku masuk, aku akan tetap di sini."

" _Tunggu sebentar. Akan kutanyan pada tuan muda dahulu."_

"Baiklah."

Sakura menunggu. Menatap pagar hitam tinggi yang menghalangi gerak pandangnya. Kalau Sasuke masih tidak ingin bertemu juga, rasanya dia ingin memanjat pagar tersebut dan menerobos masuk menemui pemuda itu agar mau bertatap mata dengannya. Membicarakan masalah mereka.

Sudah terlalu lama masalah ini mengambang tanpa kepastian. Memangnya, mau sampai kapan akan seperti ini terus-terusan?

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya Sakura mendapati pagar hitam itu membuka otomatis. Buru-buru dia melangkahkan kaki, menjejak halaman kediaman Uchiha. Bibirnya masih dibenamkan ke dalam lipatan syallnya dan matanya memandang lurus.

Di depan pintu besar kediaman Uchiha yang sangat megah itu, Sakura terdiam sebentar. Pintu memang sudah dibuka—dan nampaknya sengaja karena tahu akan adanya kehadiran Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama, kakinya pun pada akhitnya menjejak dengan debaran di dadanya yang menggila.

Sekejap, Sakura menutup mata saat _atmosphere_ kediaman Uchiha menggigit kulitnya. Setiap kali memasuki kediaman Uchiha, Sakura selalu merasakan perasaan asing. Perasaan kosong, sepi dan dingin yang mampu membuat dadanya bergidik ngilu. Hampa.

Maka tak heran, Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana kesepiannya sosok seorang Sasuke di matanya.

" _Summimasen."_ Sakura membungkuk singkat ketika sesosok wanita berambut ungu—yang Sakura tahu adalah kepala pelayan di kediaman Sasuke—ikut membungkuk sopan.

"Apakah Nona Haruno ingin langsung bertemu tuan muda?" tanyanya sopan.

"Hm. Bisakah?"

"Tentu. Nona Haruno bisa langsung ke kamar tuan muda."

"O, baiklah. Terima kasih, Konan-san."

"Sama-sama Nona. Saya harus kembali dengan tugas saya."

Konan membungkuk sejenak kemudian segera berlalu. Sakura yang tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, segera melesatkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai dua. Setelah berhasil melewati anak tangga dan menjajakan kaki di lantai dua, Sakura menghentikan kakinya di depan sebuah ruangan besar yang pintunya menutup. Sakura menengguk ludah.

 _Duh, kenapa rasanya berdebar-debar begini ya?_ Sakura kembali membenamkan mulutnya dilipatan syallnya.

Mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan, suaranya kini meluncur kembali. "Sasuke? Ini aku, Sakura."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Sakura kini menarik gagang pintu, yang sayangnya tidak bisa dibuka. Dikunci dari dalam nampaknya. Sakura menatap badan pintu dengan kecewa. Kenapa rasanya seperti… ditolak?

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura mencoba kembali mengetuk pintu. "Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku. Tapi, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus-terusan. Aku kesini cemas mendengar kau sakit dan—"

Ucapan Sakura terputus bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampilan yang cukup berantakan. Sekejap, saat Sakura hendak menatap mata pemuda itu tiba-tiba, pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke dan membuat tubuhnya terseret. Dia sempat berontak namun tenaga Sasuke sangat besar darinya. Belum lagi, ketika pintu ditutup begitu keras dan dikunci dengan satu tangannya dengan cekatan.

Tubuh Sakura kini dihempaskan ke atas kasur dan tahu-tahu tubuh Sasuke sudah berada di atasnya dengan kedua tangannya mengunci tubuhnya. Mata Sakura membulat. Bahkan, dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang tertutup helaian depannya padahal jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Kenapa… dengan Sasuke?

Jantung Sakura terpompa cepat. Aliran darahnya rasanya seperti mau berhenti. Sasuke terlihat begitu dingin—lebih dingin dari biasanya. Rasanya menakutkan. Hei, Sasuke… ada apa denganmu?

"Sa-Sasuke…" Nadanya menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan meski matanya tidak bisa lepas memandang Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, mata Sakura kembali melebar ketika bibir pemuda itu telah bergerak cepat dan sudah memagut bibirnya. Membuat dada Sakura seperti mau meledak. Ditambah, kedua tangan pemuda itu menekan jari-jari tangannya. Hanya saja… ciuman kali ini nampak kasar dan menuntut.

"Nnnnh…" Sakura menutup rapat bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Tapi, Sasuke justru menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan membuat Sakura mengerang dengan cairan amis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan Sasuke nampaknya tidak membuang kesempatan untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam—sesaat sebelumnya dia meyesap habis cairan amis itu. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya bahkan sampai membelit lidah Sakura. Bermain-main dengan kasar dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Yang sayangnya sulit untuk Sakura mengimbangi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dan hal itu nampaknya justru membuat Sakura nyaris tak berdaya. Sasuke bahkan tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk berbicara selain terdengar erangan dari bibirnya juga wajah gadis itu yang memerah sempurna. Sampai napas Sakura rasanya mau habis.

Dengan cepat, Sakura merasakan wajah Sasuke sudah bergerak turun ke lehernya. Dia juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan Sasuke sudah melepas syall miliknya. Dia bisa merasakan embusan napas Sasuke diperpotongan lehernya dan kini sudah bergerak di sana. Membuat bulu-bulu tubuhnya merinding sempurna dengan hawa panas yang terpercik tak terduga. Oh, dan jangan lupakan erangan yang semakin terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan kembali membuat dia semakin tak berdaya.

Tangan Sasuke kini sudah memegang kedua pinggul Sakura masih dengan bibir yang bermain di lehernya. Ini… tidak seperti Sasuke yang dia tahu. Kenapa Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan sakit yang seakan disalurkan pemuda itu padanya?

Tapi anehnya, aura asing kini membutakan akal sehat Sakura. Aneh. Rasanya, meski terkesan menuntut dan terburu-buru, dia ingin Sasuke menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Lebih intens lagi.

Ini tidak benar!

Ah Sakura tidak bisa menahannya! Sama sekali tidak bisa!

Mencoba kembali mengumpulkan kewarasannya, tahu-tahu mata Sakura melotot sempurna saat satu tangan Sasuke sudah menyusup di balik pakaian yang dikenakannya dan satu tangannya yang lain bergerak ke arah bawah area vitalnya. Menyusup ke balik celana yang dikenakan.

Ini tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh!

Ini mengerikan. Mata Sakura yang tanpa sadar terpejam membuka berulang kali, kini memandang wajah dengan ekspresi dingin Sasuke yang masih bermain diperpotongan lehernya. Erangan berkali-kali lolos dari bibirnya dengan tangan pria itu yang sesekali memainkan area sensitive dadanya. Belum lagi tangan satunya yang sudah berhasil menyusup di balik celananya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membengkak akibat perlakuan Sasuke sebelumnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukan penolakan.

" _Ibu tidak mau kau terjerumus ke masa muda yang sulit terbendung. Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang. Lambat laun, kau akan dewasa dan menyadari apa yang ibu ucap pasti ada benarnya."_

Tiba-tiba, potongan demi potongan ingatan bersama ibunya terputar cepat di dalam kepalanya. Kini ekspresi Sakura berubah. Hasrat yang sudah tak tertahankan ini perlahan mengikis hilang.

" _Mulai sekarang aku janji akan selalu menjaga ibu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ibu."_

Ini harus diakhiri.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris dan tetap melakukan aksinya.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN!" Sakura berteriak tepat dengan kedua tangannya yang mendorong tubuh lelaki itu di atasnya.

Sasuke terpaku.

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya meski tubuhnya masih berada di atas tubuh Sakura dan kedua tangannya kembali mengunci tubuh gadis itu—mengunci di kedua sisi lengan Sakura. Sakura kini bisa melihat obsidian pekat yang nampak begitu dingin itu berkilat. Belum lagi Sakura bisa melihat rahang pemuda itu mengeras. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal sempurna dengan kemarahan yang terselip di ekspresi wajahnya. Sakura bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Dengan sangat jelas.

Sebegitu terlukanya kah kau, Sasuke?

"Aku brengsek 'kan Sakura? Cowok kesepian tolol yang hanya ingin diperhatikan. Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa. Tapi tidak benar-benar tertawa. Tawa sarkastis.

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau anggap aku apa, Sakura?" Sasuke menghentikan tawanya. Matanya membesar dengan raut wajah yang nampak frustrasi. "KAU ANGGAP AKU APA?!"

Sakura terkesiap. Ini kali pertama Sasuke menggertaknya. Wajah yang selalu menampilkan kesan _stoic_ itu nampak marah. Kilatan matanya juga nampak menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Sakura merasakan sakit yang menjalar cepat di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku 'kan? Kau juga berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku." Napas Sasuke memburu. Matanya masih melancarkan kemarahan pada mata Sakura yang masih memandangnya. "TAPI KENAPA KAU MENOLAKKU? KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU? APA ALASANMU? KAU MERAGUKANKU 'KAN?! AKU MUAK DENGAN OMONG KOSONGMU!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke melempar arah wajahnya ke samping, menghindari Sakura. Dia juga beranjak dari atas Sakura dan setengah berdiri di atas kasur dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Sakura ikut beranjak dan setengah berdiri seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak kecewa padamu?" Sakura menunduk. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Selama aku tidak masuk, apa pernah kau mencariku? Apa pernah kau menanyakan apa alasanku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap ke bawah, ke arah kasur yang menjadi tumpuannya. Tetapi telinganya mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Aku memang pernah meragukanmu, Sasuke. Pernah. Tapi, aku selalu mencoba memercayaimu. Aku ingin percaya meski aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti." Sakura menarik napas, kini matanya menatap obsidian yang masih belum mengubah arah pandangnya. "Aku bukan Karin. Aku bukan Tenten. Aku bukan mereka yang bisa memberikan segalanya untuk orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Betul-betul tidak bisa. Aku takut."

"Tapi… bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Waktu itu, aku ingin sekali menolakmu. Tapi, aku takut kau kecewa dengan penolakanku. Melihat kau kecewa, rasanya seperti aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, kau tahu?"

Sakura mendekat. Memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang bergeming. Sakura menumpukan dagunya pada pundak pemuda itu, meski Sasuke tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Kita masih terlalu dini untuk melakukannya, Sasuke... Bukankah jalan kita masih panjang? Apakah akan ada perbedaan untuk hubungan kita setelah kita melakukannya?"

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dia menarik kedua tangan Sasuke yang menggantung kosong di sisi tubuhnya sendiri. Menggenggamnya.

"Sasuke… Aku ingin sekali mengerti dirimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tahu bentuk kesepian yang kaurasakan Sasuke. Kehampaan yang mengganggumu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia. Menarikmu, dari kesepian yang kaurasakan."

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya persis ketika mata Sasuke kini terarah pada gadis itu dengan penuh keredupan.

"Tapi semuanya tidak sama dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Kau justru menderita karena aku. Aku malah menjadi beban untukmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menarikmu dari kesepianmu. Tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia karenaku. Aku terlalu naif bisa berpikir akan selalu membuat hari-harimu menyenangkan bersamaku."

Hening kembali menyambut mereka. Hanya ada suara AC yang menyala juga detikan jam yang berputar tanpa bisa terhenti. Sasuke bahkan tidak kembali membuka suaranya, meski matanya tidak lepas dari Sakura.

"Maafkan aku…," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Sasuke…."

Sakura melonggarkan genggaman di tangan Sasuke. Matanya kini menatap yakin obsidian redup di hadapannya. Perlahan ada rasa sakit yang kembali menjalar cepat di dadanya. Tapi gadis itu menampiknya. Menampilkan ekspresi tegar setiap kali rasa sakit menghujani jantungnya.

" _Ayo, kita putus."_

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Suara dan tatapan Sakura yang begitu sungguh-sungguh, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak main-main. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kesesakan seperti memenuhi ruang pernapasannya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya…

Sasuke…

Merasakan dunianya kembali menggelap…

.

 **[tsuzuku]**

.

Hello. Sebelumnya minta maaf kalau updatenya lama. Akhir-akhir ini saya nggak pede sama tulisan sendiri. Setiap ngedit fict, pasti saya langsung merasa minder. Ah… tapi, saya merasa berdosa juga kalau nggak lanjut. Akhirnya saya nekat lanjut dan baru ke publish sekarang. Maafkeeen...

Untuk yang nggak ngerti ini cerita tentang apa, sebetulnya ini cuma kisah hubungan SasuSaku yang di dalamnya terdapat—banyak(?)—konflik yang menghadang untuk hubungan mereka gitu. Dimulai dari konflik intern sampai ekstern huahahahaha

Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan yang mengalir hingga saat ini. Yang sudah rnr juga. Yang fav dan alert juga. Bener-bener bikin semangat! _Thanks a lot to you guys_ : **suket alang-alang** , **daffodila, wowwoh geegee, An Style,** sukaku, **rahillah r5** , honami uchiha, hanyu, guest, **memez pramezti** , **Sasara Keiko, ave maurie** , Guest, **cherryana24, Kimiarraso, Edelweise, ayuniejung, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni** , Guest, and **bitterchohco23**.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! :)

Salam sehangat matahari pagi,

r. nana


	7. Chapter 7

Ada jeda waktu di antara jam pelajaran tambahan dari berakhirnya pelajaran utama pada hari itu. Ada kasak-kusuk dari dalam kelas; beberapa pemuda juga tiga orang perempuan sebaya. Salah satunya sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Mencatat sesuatu yang telah ia pelajari, lalu membaca ulang agar ia bisa lebih memahami.

"Hoi,hoi, jangan jadi kebiasaan horor dong makan kuaci sambil berdiri—"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang lebih horor, cowok yang hobinya ngerangkul pundak cowok lain ketimbang merangkul pundak pacar sendiri 'kan?—eh, lupa, kau tidak punya pacar, ya?"

"APA-APAAN ITU?!"

Sakura tentu mendengarnya; pecah tawa yang sebetulnya sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia sedang serius, dan mencoba untuk tetap fokus lagi. Ia sedang menargetkan tujuan hidupnya; setelah melewati fase seperti remaja kebanyakan, yang menjerat dirinya ke dalam kubang kesedihan.

"Oi, Haruno!"

Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi, sengaja ditulikan. Ia tidak ingin terlibat apapun. Ia tidak sedang ingin merapatkan diri dalam lingkaran; ia sedang berusaha untuk membatasi diri. Dari segala hal. Apapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau beneran putus sama si Uchiha 'kan ya? Ne. ne, akhirnya kau sadar juga ya, terikat sama cowok semacam dia itu nakutin. Ya, sikapnya memang menyebalkan. Dia juga sering ganti-ganti pacar 'kan? Jangan-jangan kau mergokin dia lagi berduaan sama gadis lain di satu ranjang, dan—AKKKKH, SAKIT BRENGSEK!"

Ucapan salah satu pemuda itu diintrupsi dengan tendangan yang melayang ke area 'vitalnya' oleh seorang gadis berdarah tionghoa. "JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, MANIAK ANJING! SAKURA ITU TEMANKU! AKU TIDAK SUKA SIAPA PUN MENYAKITINYA."

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalaku, sial! _Anu_ -ku sakit sekali. Dasar gadis _tionghoa super._ "

Tenten melotot pada pemuda itu. Karin di samping Tenten hanya bisa terdiam. Mungkin Karin menganggap omongan Kiba bukanlah sebuah lelucon bagus. Terkadang, matanya di arahkan pada punggung Sakura; yang tengah menjauhinya, menjauhi Tenten, menjauhi orang-orang. Tingkahnya yang sangat dingin. Tenten juga mungkin memikirkan hal yang demikian.

Sakura menutup buku dan beranjak dari kursi. Melangkahkan kaki tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka. menjauh, mendekat pintu dan melewatinya, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

Suasana kelas seketika hening. Kiba jadi merasa bersalah atas ucapannya yang tidak disaring. Tapi, dipikiran dua gadis yang lain; mereka hanya bisa menghela napas kecil.

Mungkin, Sakura sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**.

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]

AU. OOC. Multichapter. Rate-M

.

.

.

 **EVERY SECOND**

— _kemanapun kau pergi, tempatmu kembali hanyalah aku.—_

.

.

.

.

 _Aku pikir…_

 **Bagian Ketujuh.**

,

Sakura tidak pernah berpikir jauh bahwa jatuh cinta tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Fase cinta dari orang-orang yang terlibat. Berdebar. Senang. Sedih. Kalut. Kacau. Pada akhirnya ada satu garis yang bisa ia simpulkan sendiri; karena tidak peduli seberapa seseorang mencintai, pasti akan ada badai yang memutus ikatan cinta itu sendiri. Pertemuan, kebersamaan, perpisahan lalu kehilangan. Sakura tentu tidak akan menampik jika ia merasa sangat …kehilangan.

Ini tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Ada satu ruang yang menjadi kosong di sebagian hatinya. Sepi. Ada semacam kehangatan yang hilang; letupan-letupan kecil di dalam dadanya yang dulu selalu ia harap-harapkan; kini berbalik arah menjadi ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang menembaki dadanya menimbulkan sensasi nyeri yang menyakitkan meski tidak kentara nyata. Ada hal yang belum selesai atau barangkali memang tidak pernah selesai, Sakura rasa.

Setelah kejadian itu, keesokan harinya Sakura masih menemukan Sasuke di sekolah. Tapi selama satu hari itu; Sasuke izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan memilih ke uks dengan alasan sakit. Sakura tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu berbohong atau tidak, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura ada segenap perasaan khawatir.

Sebetulnya, Sakura juga ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke atas pernyataannya dan ini merupakakan satu hal bagus untuk membicarakannya. Dia bisa meminta izin pada guru untuk ke toilet sebentar. Tapi, Sakura tidak benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Dia teringat jelas, setelah mengucapkan keinginannya—yang Sakura masih bertanya-tanya apakah benar itu keinginannya—Sasuke hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak menatap matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sebuah kekalutan besar di dadanya. Bisa jadi Sasuke menginginkan hal yang sama, namun pemuda itu tidak bisa membicarakannya. Jadi, Sakura dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Dengan kesedihan yang digenggamnya sendiri.

Kini yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menunggu tanggapan Sasuke sebagai penyelesaian masalah mereka. Karena tentu, Sakura tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke memutuskannya begitu saja karena sejak awal yang dia yang mengajukan hal itu.

Tapi, sampai hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke tidak pernah menemuinya.

Maksudnya, tidak dalam artian sebenarnya. Mereka memang bertemu; entah berpas-pasan atau ketika di dalam kelas. Tapi, Sakura tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sasuke akan membicarakan hal itu.

Hingga berminggu-minggu kemudian, Sasuke tetap tidak mebicarakannya. Bahkan, menemuinya saja tidak. Sasuke menjauhinya. Menganggapnya orang asing. Jadi, kau tahu, kesimpulan yang bisa Sakura peroleh setelah itu adalah Sasuke sudah memberi jawaban pasti melalui sikap yang ditampilkannya.

 _Semuanya, sudah jelas_.

Mereka benar-benar berakhir, bukan?

"Sakura, tolong jangan dengarkan rumor-rumor yang berterbangan di luar sana—"

Ucapan Karin diintrupsi oleh Tenten seketika,"—juga pernyataan si Inuzuka tentang kalian. Kiba memang suka bercanda kelewatan jadi kupikir, kau tidak perlu memusingkan apa yang orang katakan tentang kalian. Dan kami sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan semua ini."

"Oh, ya, kau tahu, aku berpikiran akhir-akhir ini kalian memang menjauh. Tapi, aku yakin sekali kalau hubungan kalian hanya ada sedikit masalah dan tidak seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan. Hubungan kalian pasti masih akan baik-baik saja 'kan? Iya 'kan?" Karin tidak mau kalah untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura yang berjalan di depan mereka kemudian menghentikan langkah. Ia menghela pelan dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih teman-teman sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Sakura tersenyum kecil, membungkuk sekilas. "Tapi, semua rumor itu benar. Hubungan kami selesai."

"Serius?!" Karin dan Tenten terkejut bersamaan.

Sakura tidak lagi bersuara. Gadis itu menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Mengangguk pelan, kemudian meninggalkan mereka diiringi ucapan pelan yang masih tertangkap di telinga Tenten juga Karin yang seketika membeku.

"Maaf."

.

Musim dingin hampir tiba dan ujian akhir akan segera terlaksana. Tidak ada lagi kamus main-main dalam pikiran teman-teman angkatan kelas tiga. Termasuk Sakura sendiri. Ia lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan segala macam pelajaran yang belum dikuasainya. Menyimpan kesedihannya rapat-rapat, menggenggamnya erat-erat tanpa ketahuan siapa-siapa. Sejujurnya, Sakura mulai merasa kesepian.

Tenten dan Karin sudah memiliki rutinitas yang menyibukkan mereka, seperti mengikuti kelas tambahan di luar sekolah. Bahkan, setelah Sakura mengambil jarak dengan mereka, Tenten maupun Karin jadi ikut mengambil jarak yang sama terhadapnya. Sakura sempat berpikir negatif tentang mereka, jika mereka marah terhadapnya. Tapi kemudian, ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena ia tahu Tenten dan Karin adalah pribadi yang bisa mengerti dirinya—yang bahkan Sakura pikir, ia tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Mengenai Sasuke sendiri, ya, tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya begitu saja dari pemuda satu itu. Ada kenangan manis dan kenangan menyakitkan jika mengingatnya. Ada semacam perasaan rindu tapi … ya, menyakitkan mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura juga memutuskan untuk menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang asing.

Meski itu menyakitkan; membuat dadanya sesak dan terjaga hampir di sepanjang malam. Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa menangis, meski ingatan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke terputar cepat di dalam kepalanya dan terputar berulang-ulang kali.

Tapi, tentu, Sakura mampu menutup semua kesedihannya itu dengan erat. Menyimpannya sendiri. Berdiri, seolah hari esok masih terus menanti.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura membuka mata dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik dengan setelan rapi membangunkannya. Oh sepertinya Sakura tertidur di perpustakaan.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi, perpustakaan akan ditutup sekarang."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk sekilas. "Maafkan aku."

Wanita penjaga perpustakaan tersenyum dan kembali ke tempatnya. Sedang Sakura buru-buru membereskan semua peralatannya yang masih tergelatak di atas meja. Kemudian, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Memang belakangan ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan ketika jam pulang hingga jam perpustakaan berakhir. Mengingat Sakura tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan di luar sekolah. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, ya, tentu, karena biaya juga merupakan salah satunya. Jadi, Sakura memaksimalkan belajarnya dengan usaha sendiri.

Sakura tahu, malam ini mungkin ia akan makan malam sendirian lagi. Ibu belakangan sangat aneh, seringkali pulang larut malam. Bertemu ketika sarapan—itu pun, ketika Sakura sudah mulai bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Keadaannya jadi terasa dingin. Mungkin beliau sering lembur karena pekerjaannya sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Sakura mencoba memahami hal itu.

Jadi Sakura mencoba memaklumi ketika pulang tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya seperti biasa.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika Sasori muncul dari arah ruang dapur dan menyambutnya. Tapi, tak lama, ia menepis keterkejutannya dan bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya sembari memikirkan hal tak biasa barusan.

"Ano, Sakura, aku sudah membuatkan makan malam. Jadi mungkin … setelah kau berganti baju kita bisa makan malam bersama."

"Ya," sahutnya setelah berhasil menaiki anak tangga dan tak lama kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar sebenarnya, Sakura merasa aneh. Sasori tidak akan pernah berlama-lama di rumah jika tidak ada ibunya. Tapi sekarang, apa yang tengah dilakukannya? Sakura menghalau semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting itu dan mengganti pakaian. Bergegas turun dan menemui Sasori di lantai satu; disuguhkan dengan sup miso hangat yang sudah memanggil-manggilnya untuk melahap habis semuanya.

"Selamat makan."

Sakura dan Sasori kemudian makan dalam keheningan. Sakura sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengapa, namun urung ia lakukan mengingat mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain dengan akrab sebelumnya. Ditambah lapar yang sejak tadi menggerogoti perutnya, jadi membuatnya lebih fokus menghabiskan makanannya.

Tak beberapa lama, Sakura sudah berhasil menandaskan makanannya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Biar aku saja. Kau pasti lelah." Sasori meraih mangkuk bekas makan Sakura.

Tapi, Sakura menolak. "Aku tidak bisa berhutang budi pada orang lain."

Kemudian, mengambil semua peralatan makan yang telah kotor ke wastafel untuk segera dibersihkan. Sasori mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku bantu."

Sambil mencuci peralatan, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Sasori sendiri juga nampaknya fokus dengan kegiatan mereka. Tangannya sangat terampil membersihkan sisa sabun di peralatan dengan cepat dan bersih. Mengelap satu-satu sampai tidak menyisakan sedikit pun air yang menempel dan meletakkan peralatan dengan rapi ke tempat semula. Sakura cukup kagum dengan kegesitan Sasori.

"Ne, kau terampil juga untuk urusan dapur." Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura akhienya membuka suara. Meskipun Sakura sangat tidak merasa nyaman di dekat Sasori.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya," sahut Sasori setelah berhasil dengan urusannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

"Oh, begitu."

Sakura sendiri pun tidak lagi memiliki pembicaraan lain. Jadi, gadis merah muda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya beristirahat setelah lelah memeras otaknya dua kali lipat dari biasa; menyelesaikan soal-soal pridiksi ujian akhir. Meskipun tidak semua-muanya selesai.

"Aku akan di sini sampai ibumu pulang."

Mendengar suara Sasori setelah berhasil mencapai lantai dua, ia sedikit berteriak sebelum masuk kamar. "Okay, lakukan sesukamu."

Merebahkan diri di atas kasur adalah opsi yang seharusnya Sakura lakukan. Namun, tidak dilakukannya. Ia memutuskan mendekat ke jendela, menatap langit gelap bertabur bintang, sambil menarik napas dalam.

Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan tentang Sasuke.

Ada satu waktu Sakura menemukan Sasuke berada di depan pintu rumahnya tanpa permisi; kemudian, sosoknya tidak lagi terdapati. Eratan di sela-sela jemarinya; kosong, tak menyisakan jejak kehangatan. Sentuhan-sentuhan mendebarkan; dari tangan yang mengelus halus pucuk kepala sampai kecupan-kecupan menuntut yang tidak meninggalkan sisa.

 _Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang?_

 _Apakah ia baik-baik saja?_

 _Atau…_

 _Apakah sekarang ia sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya?_

Mengembuskan napas berat, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menutup jendela dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya.

.

"Oi, Teme! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Sasuke terduduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil. Yang bertanya, sedang kesal setelah kalah bermain _game battle combat_ dan diabaikan oleh Sasuke yang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Membanting _stick ps_ pelan ke karpet dan mendekatkan diri.

"Untuk apa menginap di tempatku kalau aku diabaikan? Huh," gerutu Naruto.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu akhirnya memilih untuk merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Menatap Sasuke sebentar kemudian, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku heran, kau pasti datang ke tempatku cuma buat melampiaskan sesuatu 'kan?" cerocosnya lagi.

Sasuke masih sibuk. Meskipun Naruto tahu sejak kedatangan pemuda itu aura suram dan lebih pekat membuatnya bergidik. Lebih seram dari biasanya.

"Jangan bilang kau putus dari cewekmu?"

Sebuah majalah yang biasa tergeletak rapi di samping sofa, terlempar ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan memerotes perlakuan Sasuke, "woi, apa-apaan kau?!"

Sasuke tidak menyahut namun tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia cuma menampilkan ekspresi gelap ke arah Naruto, dan tahu-tahu menutup bukunya—sambil memikul ranselnya—dan mengambil langkah seribu kemudian membanting pintu kamar Naruto kasar. Naruto melongo. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membatalkan rencananya menginap. _Ada yang tidak beres._

Tidak memiliki rencana lain; sesaat sebelum kakinya akan melangkah mengambil jalur lain menuju sebuah halte untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi, Sasuke mengingat segalanya tidak lagi sama dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia baru saja terpikir akan menuju ke tempat Sakura dan mengurungkannya. _Memangnya sekarang dia siapa? Haha._

Sampai di rumah tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Rumahnya agak sedikit gelap jika malam nyaris larut. Kegiataan apapun juga berhenti. Beberapa pelayannya yang bekerja di rumahnya juga sudah sibuk dengan istirahat masing-masing. Ayahnya menutup diri di ruang kerja khusus di dalam rumah. Ibunya sudah sibuk dengan mimpi setelah asyik dengan kegiatan duniawi. Tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

Sendirian. Melangkah. Menaiki anak tangga dengan tidak bersemangat. Sementara ekpresi gelapnya masih ditampilkannya sejak peristiwa itu.

 _Ayo … kita putus._

Kata-kata itu; kalimat keparat yang berhasil membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tertidur setiap malam. Terngiang-ngiang. Sampai menikam perasaannya berkali-kali lipat lebih dalam. _Brengsek_ , racaunya dalam hati. Hampir meraih gagang pintu kamarnya sendiri, kemudian terhenti sesaat ingatannya terputar pada tegas yang terlampir di emerald Sakura. Sesak di dada Sasuke seketika muncul dan hampir mencekiknya. Jika saja ia tidak menghela napas pelan. Dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meskipun, Sasuke tidak sadar sejak tadi ada pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya; memperhatikannya dengan khawatir dari depan ruang yang tak jauh dari kamar pribadi Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin kacau dari hari ke hari.

O, ya, asal tahu saja ya, Sasuke pernah berharap Sakura akan datang menemuinya untuk menarik opsi yang semakin merenggangkan hubungan mereka. Tapi, ketahuilah, di satu sisi Sasuke paham Sakura memiliki keteguhan yang tidak bisa _dibombardir_ oleh siapapun. Termasuk Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke pikir, ketika Sakura sudah memutuskan hal itu, tentu Sasuke tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menolaknya lagi.

Dan itu semakin terlihat jelas dengan apa yang ditampilkan oleh diri gadis itu. Toh, kenyatannya, baik Sakura dan dirinya sendiri sudah menganggap orang asing untuk satu sama lain.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyadari; Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan …meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membiarkan Sasuke tercebur lagi ke dalam luka yang sama. Berulang-ulang, lagi dan lagi.

Kini, segalanya jadi terasa membosankan.

Rutinitas sekolah yang membosankan. Mendengarkan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan oleh guru dengan nada yang membosankan. Latihan-latihan soal. Nilai-nilai yang memuaskan. Memuaskan untuk siapa? Dengan nilai baik pun kenyataannya tidak pernah bisa Sasuke tunjukan untuk siapa-siapa. Jam istirahat yang penuh kesesakan di kantin yang membosankan.

Dan Sasuke mulai memandang dunianya jauh lebih pesimistis dari sebelumnya.

Karena yang belakangan ini Sasuke lihat;

 _Kenyataan jika Sakura juga baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya._

.

 **[tsuzuku]**

.

Setelah hampir dua tahun; tiba-tiba saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tapi, saya akan berusaha menuntaskan fanfiksi ini sampai tamat di tahun ini. saya minta maaf juga jika chapter ini, tidak memuaskan kalian semua, tapi, sungguh saya menuntaskan chapter ini karena dorongan dari kalian yang masih memberikan semangatnya apalagi menanti cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semuanya dari lubuk hati saya yang terdalam/cryyyyy.

 **Terima kasih banyak** yang sudah meluangkan untuk mereview di chapter sebelumnya: _ave maurie_ , lelaki brengsek, _mantika mochi_ , _Kiirach_ , _wowwoh geegee, cherryana24, mesailes, ayuniejung,_ ToruPerri, _Cherryma,_ winter cherry, _daffodila, lightflower22, yunitaayu917, An Style, bitterchocho23,_ guest, _Akihime Rena,_ uchiha itachi, _mc-kyan,_ guest, _kyuaiioe, suket alang alang, SHL7810, Kumawakuma, Azakayama Yume, ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni,_ Fenny NH, _Ailurophileee, PIYORIN,_ Hana, uchiharunoo, _Reffenna UchiHaruno, Cherrynia Uchiha, dianarndraha, Miyasato, evnjnrs,_ tung tung tung, pancauchiha, Autumn, _desypramitha26,_ lalala, dan _Uchimara472._

Maaf untuk sekarang saya belum bisa membalas reviewnya. Tapi segala yang mampir ke review benar-benar jadi motivasi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. *bungkuk2 , yang namanya belum kesebut, tolong kasih tahu ya. X')

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya untuk fav & follow cerita ini. Juga kepada yang mengikuti cerita ini X)

Tadinya cerita ini mau saya re-write. Tapi, alangkah kurang bijak jika saya tidak menyelesaikan salah satu cerita saya lagi. Jadi mungkin, setelah tamat nanti saya bakal edit sedikit hehe.

Terima kasih sekali lagi dan sampai bertemu di chapter mendatang!

 _Cheers,_

 **Na. 2017/04/08**


End file.
